


The Other Side

by chanxoxohun



Category: EXO
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Baekhera, ChanHun, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, School, Smut, chanse, sechan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-07-12 04:12:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15987371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanxoxohun/pseuds/chanxoxohun
Summary: "You can't leave me," his voice faltered."I'm sorry, but I have to." Sehun looked down with a sad face."I'll make everything right, just please don't leave.""This is not about us anymore, Chanyeol.""Please.""I have to go back to the other side before it's too late."As Chanyeol slowly released Sehun's hand, he watched him enter the magic portal with a heavy heart. Right there, he made a promise to himself. He will follow. He will follow Sehun to the other side, no matter what it takes.





	1. Strange Man

“Faster, please!” Sehun moaned as he caught his breath.

 

The man pumped inside him faster, just like he wanted. Sehun groaned in pleasure. He was almost there. He could feel the liquid in his balls about to explode. He looked at the man again but he seemed to not make a proper look.The man was all blur-- his face, his body. All he can make sure was that he was feeling good. The heat that the man was giving him, he liked it so much.

 

He knew it was a man because the erectile organ in his ass was so big, he cried earlier when it filled him.

 

“I love you, Sehun. Please, please stay. Don’t leave me,” the man whispered to him as he continued pounding.

 

He was suddenly confused and tried to look up at the blurry face. His eyebrows crunched together in frustration. “What do you mean? I do not understand.”

 

“Just don’t leave me, okay?”

 

“What?”

 

****

 

_The Royal Prince Assemblage, Vespania_

 

Prince Sehun’s POV

 

“Young master! Young master!” A female voice yelling suddenly was clear and abruptly, my eyes opened. I gasped when I caught my breath. My hands held on to the rocks at each side, water flowing around me.

 

Lady Hera came to a view. Her eyes widened when she saw me woke up. “Thank gracious young master! I am so worried that something might happened to you!”

 

I rose and I found myself in a hot spring just outside of my bedroom. My naked skin tingled as I felt the cold breeze of the wind. The warm water felt wonderful against my body. I smiled with satisfaction, I felt my body so fresh. “I apologize. I seem to have dozed off while I am in a bath. Did something happened in the castle?”

 

The night sky was showed above me and I smiled as I saw the stars twinkling beautifully. This was my favorite spot in the castle. The green tall trees, the cold wind and the beautiful sky. The Prince Assemblage was not open to everyone, but just to the royal family. But only me, Prince Sehun was the only person who loved this place.

 

“Young master…”

 

Looking at Lady Hera who was standing just beside the rocks that surrounding the hot spring and how her voice quivered, I knew something happened. My heart beat nervously as I stood wet and naked in front of her. “What happened?”

 

Lady Hera’s expression pained. “The King was found dead in the forest while they were on guard. The body was found inside our jurisdiction.”

 

I froze in my spot. The King, my father was dead? “How did that happened? The magic protective covering Lord Donghae set around the land of Vespania was powerful and unbreakable. No foreigner or any enemy could enter our land that easy!”

 

She looked down apologetically. “The Queen was also found ill inside her room. Lord Donghae may have deduced that she was poisoned.”

 

My heart felt like it was broken into pieces. I grunted and messed my long black hair in frustration. “How long was I out in the bath?!”

 

“Probably three hours young master. I apologized, I forgot to look after you for the Queen got me at work.”

 

I sighed and walked inside to my bedroom not minding the cold feeling of my skin, the hallways were almost empty. Something wrong was really happening indeed. Lady Hera followed behind me and then carefully took a garment from the wardrobe and dressed me. She tied my sleeping robe tightly and then I walked and sat on my bed. She started to brush my long hair. “Young master…”

 

“What?” I groaned in frustration. My mind was engaged about the things that she shared. I suddenly do not know what to do. My two older brothers and sister were probably investigating the whole incident. As the youngest son of King Minho and Queen Amber, it would be best if I could do something to help. But I still lack knowledge. Lord Donghae was not done in teaching me all the things I needed to learn as a prince. Currently, I was useless. I sighed once again in deep frustration.

 

Vespania was the magical land for Ves- people like me. The land was divided into three towns: First was the Central Royal Town. This was the place where the royal family, the ladies and the dukes lived. It was also the biggest town in Vespania. It was surrounded with wealthy environment- from the beautiful nature to the large mountains behind the huge and wide castle.

 

Second was the Vestria Town. This was where all the well-off people usually stayed. Usually, most of all structure was found in Vestria. The school, the town market, even the big dome where we always have our magic combats was found there. Most of the people who lived there has their own patronage.

 

And lastly, the Vestrite Town. All of the pauperized people currently lived there. Most of the backbreaking works were also there- like farming, poultry farming, mining and more. Most of the time, King Minho-my father usually goes there and helps the people.

 

The whole land was peaceful enough for me. And then this happened? What will happen to Vespania now?

 

Hera tied my hair into a roll with a clip. “The Queen requested to do the Ishmael Spell to Lord Donghae so that you can be saved. She believed there was a traitor in the castle.”

 

Mother…wanted to send me off? Was that how bad the condition? I felt worst with that sudden news.

 

I looked at the silent view outside. The mountains and the sky was so peaceful. Vespania was my home. Was I really ready to go away from this place? “Let me see her.”

 

Lady Hera bowed before me. “Yes, young master.”

 

~~

 

_Seoul, South Korea_

 

Chanyeol’s POV

 

“So okay that’s it class! See you next week for your finals!” Professor Lee said as the bell rang. He immediately took his books and went out of the classroom.

 

Finally. I looked through my phone and found a text message from mom. _Looks like there is an emergency at home, huh._

 

“Chanyeol! Party?” Baekhyun asked as we went out from our classroom. Students of SM University are walking fast in the hallway, obviously wanting to get out of the university fast. It was normal. The day and week was finally over.

 

I scoffed. Seriously, my friend needed a timeout. If there was one thing that Baekhyun likes to do during weekends, that is girl-hunting. He would get them, though. With his handsome looks, girls would swoon over him. A playboy by heart. “Dude, our finals is next week! We need to study!”

 

He smirked, looking up at me. If there’s one thing Baekhyun was lacking, it was his height. He was short. He just reached my shoulders to be exact. “I don’t need to! Duh~!”

 

I halted and scorned at him. “Why? Because you already studied?”

 

“Because I’m not planning to pass!” He laughed like a mad-man while holding his stomach.

 

I face-palmed and continued walking, leaving him there. “Seriously. You need to get a life.”

 

“No, I need to get girls. They always make me feel like I’m a king.” He laughed when he followed and I rolled my eyes at him. I was pretty sure he wasn’t that serious. “So c’mon?”

 

“Sorry Baek, my mom sent me a text me to go home early.” _And besides…I don’t like girls. But I’m not telling you that Baek._

 

“What a bummer!”

 

The ride home took me about an hour. It was common since it was already rush hour here in Seoul. When I saw our mansion, I ordered our guard to open the gate for me. I easily parked my Chevy inside the huge garage and went inside the mansion.

 

It wasn’t a pressure for me thinking that I was the successor of the biggest corporation in South Korea-the Park Corporation. The whole corporation was into hotels, resorts, restaurants, shopping malls and airports. We sometimes invest to universities and hospitals. One-half of the businesses here in Seoul was under our name. Of course, the president a.k.a. Yuri Park- my mother worked hard for ten years for the expansion of the business.

 

“Mom?” I called as I entered the living room.

 

Silence. Seems like she’s in her bedroom so I climbed upstairs to the second floor and took the hallway to the bedrooms. I was about to enter the room of my mom when I suddenly saw someone walked in front of me.

 

“What the fuck!” I exclaimed.

 

I was shocked!

 

First, he was a stranger I’m sure because I knew all the people here inside the mansion. And second, _oh my fucking gosh_ , he’s naked!

 

The strange man looked back at me. Then his eyes stayed, staring straight to me. He looked at me as if he was curious about me. As if he’s looking into all of me. And… he’s not even wary that he was naked in front of me.

 

I stared at his face, not giving myself the chance to look downwards. He has long silky black hair, like one of those shampoo commercials that you could see on TV. It almost reached to his waist. His white milky skin looked so delicate and smooth. His face, his jaw looked so sharp. His nose was perfectly shaped and so was his thick eyebrows. His red lips looked so delicious, everyone would want to taste. And his eyes. His strong deep eyes. _I’m so damned._

 

“Chanyeol, finally you’re here… what’s wrong?” I heard my mom say.

 

I froze in front of the man and gulped. He’s…handsome and sexy. What the hell, Park Chanyeol?

 

“Lady Yuri, is he your child that you have mentioned earlier?” The man turned to my mom and asked.

 

My mom smiled. “Yes young master. He is quite modernized that is why he is acting this way. I apologize.”

 

“No need to send an apology. I understand.” The ‘young master’ smiled. Fuck, he looked so handsome I feel like my face reddened. “He is a stunner. Not bad from Duke Jaewon.”

 

Wait… did he just compliment me? Now I’m seriously red.

 

“Son, please bow down to our young master. This is Sehun.” my mom said to me.

 

I was suddenly confused. Okay, so my mom wants me to bow down to this strange, naked and handsome man-- wait his name is Sehun? What the hell, I’ve never bow down to anyone before much less from a naked man! And if I did? What will I see? His dick? Fuck, what is happening to me. I’ve been cursing a lot of times now.

 

Was my mom not even intimidated that this strange man was naked in front of us?

 

“Chanyeol.”

 

Sehun smiled wider. “That is okay Lady Yuri. I seem to have taken your son into a huge shock.”

 

“I apologize.” My mom bowed her head a little.

 

“No need to be formal with me Lady Yuri, because from now on you are my mentor in this land.”

 

“Regarding about that young master, I apologize once again because it seems that I cannot be your mentor. But do not worry, my son have agreed to take my place.”

 

I looked at my mom, horrified. What did she just say?

 

Finally, I cleared my throat. “Uhm-- hi? I’m sorry I don’t speak old stuff. But Mom? You didn’t mention to me about this? Are you trying to make my life miserable?” There was a hint of panic in my voice that my mom surely caught.

 

But I was shocked when I heard Sehun laughed so I turned to him. Somehow his laugh sounded… royal?

 

“Your son is the cutest, Lady Yuri. I would be glad to take him as my mentor.”

 

My mom bowed to him again. I looked at her and my eyes widened. Why was the president of Park Corporation bowing down to some strange man?

 

~~

 

“Mom? What is happening? I don’t understand anything at all!” I exclaimed at her frantically.

 

My mom and I were inside her study room. She was now back to being busy reading some of her paperwork like what she usually does. After the incident a while ago, the strange man went inside his room with another strange woman who seemed to be the one taking care of him. Then we went inside here to talk. Somehow, the shock inside lessened but I was still confused.

 

Who was that man? And why was mom addressing him as, ‘young master’?

 

“Remember the story I told you ever since you were young?” She paused and looked at the big old painting that was posted in the huge wall of the room. It was a painting of a map of a certain place. I saw it ever since I was a kid. She told me stories about the old map.

 

_“This is Vespania, the most peaceful place in the world. No one could ever enter the land if you are not originally from Vespania or the Royal family do not permit you to enter. It is sacred only for the Ves-- the people of Vespania.”_

_“The Royal family?”_

_Yuri smiled at her eight year old son. “Yes, the Royal family consist of King Minho, Queen Amber and their children.”_

_“Wow! Is this place consist of magic and stuff, Mom?”_

_“Yes. But aside from the Royal family, only the Ladies, the Lords and the Dukes are allowed to use dangerous magic inside the land. Children are taught simple magic in the institution.”_

_“What kind of magic? Like floating and turning things into animals?”_

_Yuri laughed and held her son’s hand. “You could say that.” She gripped his hand tightly. “Chanyeol…”_

_Young Chanyeol looked from the huge painting to his mom. “Yes mom?”_

_“Someday, someday, I’ll take you to Vespania.”_

 

 

“Are you telling me that, that story wasn’t a myth? That Vespania was real?” I asked, eyes wide shock. All of the stories that she told me was all true? The stories that I even thought that was just some mystical children story that my mom made up.

 

“You can see Sehun right?” My mom turned to me and asked, her voice deep. Her eyes were unreadable.

 

“Yeah..” It sounded like I was unsure. Seeing Sehun was a huge shock for me, somehow I needed to check if he was really real.

 

She smiled. “Then it is. Because as you can see, Sehun is from Vespania.”

 

What the fuck? I suddenly got goosebumps in my hands. “Sehun? That strange man is from this Vespania?”

 

I pointed and looked at the big painting again on the wall. The large scale land that was divided into three lands. This…this place is real?

 

“And he is not just any normal man from Vespania, Chanyeol.”

 

I turned to my mom again when she spoke. “What do you mean?”

 

“He’s one of the children of King Minho and Queen Amber. Chanyeol, my son, Sehun is a prince.”

 

I choked.

 

~~

 

Sehun’s POV

 

 

“This is a strange land, Lady Hera. I do not know that the bath needs to be filled with water! In the castle the bath already has water! I am confused! And what do they called that? Bubble bath?”

 

“I apologize, young master. I did not understand either but Lady Yuri already taught me how to make your bath so you do not need to worry.” Lady Hera said as she combed my hair with a brush.

 

I sighed. “Good gracious, we have Lady Yuri here. When I got out of the Ishmael portal that Lord Donghae cast, my head was aching I thought I was going to die!”

 

“I felt the same. I apologize, young master.”

 

“And have you seen Lady Yuri’s son? What was his name again?”

 

“Chanyeol, young master.”

 

“Yes, Chanyeol. He’s such a handsome man! I suddenly want to take him as my man.”

 

I saw Lady Hera smiled. “I do not think Queen Amber would approve.”

 

I sneered. “Please do not mention about Mother. She is ill but she still gives me deathly orders. My siblings are doing nothing in the castle.”

 

“They are investigating about the King’s death, young master. It is something deathly to do, I suppose.”

 

When Lady Hera finished doing my hair, I stood up and lied down on the bed. “Thank you Lady Hera for coming with me. I would be so sad without you here.”

 

“It is my honor to serve you, Prince Sehun.”

 

I became silent. I would need a lot of adjustments in this land. Everything seemed to be different here. The clothing, the way of living, the people were also very different.

 

I remembered Chanyeol. He has a handsome face. Not only that, he has a strong built. He was taller than me. Everything in his face shouted perfect. No wonder, Duke Jaewon and Lady Yuri are both good-looking.

 

I suddenly heard a knock from the door. Lady Hera opened the door and I rose to sit on the bed.

 

“Uhmm--hi, uh, mom said that--uhh dinner’s ready,” It was the handsome Chanyeol who came to our view.

 

I stood and smiled at him. I saw his face reddened like the last time. “We will be there. Thank you, Chanyeol.”

 

His eyes widened and his face reddened more than it was before. “Uhh-- yeah sure.” Then he was gone.

 

“He is indeed handsome, young master.” Lady Hera commented.

 

I smiled. “Yes he is. Let us go. Lady Yuri is waiting in the dining hall.”

 

We went down to the dining hall and saw Lady Yuri waiting for us. Chanyeol was already sitting in the table ready to eat.

 

I smiled. “No need to be formal, I once again, tell you this Lady Yuri.”

 

“I apologize. I have seemed to not adjusted yet, young master, that you are here in our land.”

 

“There is no adjustment that you should do.” I smiled and sat down on the nearest chair. Lady Hera followed. “It is your land, means that it is us that should do the adjustment. It is us that should apologize.”

 

“Sorry.” Suddenly Chanyeol spoke. He was seating in front of me. He had a frown on his beautiful face.

 

“Pardon me?”

 

Chanyeol pinched the bridge of his nose. “Don’t use the word ‘apologize’, it’s too long, too formal. It’s making my nose bleed.”

 

“Chanyeol!” Lady Yuri exclaimed at him again.

 

My eyebrows raised and smiled. For some reason, I am starting to like this son of Lady Yuri. “I apo-- I mean, I am sorry Chanyeol.” I turned to his mother. “Do not worry, Lady Yuri. It is okay. After all, he is my mentor.”

 

For the first time, I saw Chanyeol smiled genuinely. My heart skipped a beat.

 

~~

 

Baekhyun’s POV

 

“Sohyun! I’m off!” I yelled to my sister as soon as I entered her room. I saw her putting face mask while sitting in front of her dresser. Pfft, she looked so ridiculous.

 

She scorned while looking at my reflection in the mirror. “Whatever, my dearest brother. Just make sure you’ll be home alone. Okay?”

 

I grinned and went off.

 

My sister can be a little nosy in my favorite hobby sometimes but she knew that I only do it for fun. Girls always made me feel superior. That I can give them what they want--pleasure. Of course, I don’t force them. The best way to enjoy pleasure was to let your partner lead you. As long as it’s a mutual understanding, no drama will happen.

 

I suddenly grinned at that thought.

 

I dialed Chanyeol’s number in my Iphone as soon I parked my Trailblazer outside their mansion. It rang thrice after he answered it. “Hello?!”

 

Whoa. He sounded a little annoyed. “Dude? Are you alright? Haha. I’m outside your mansion, I need a tutor for Chemistry,” It was the truth. I may be a little playful sometimes, but I know when to be serious or not.

 

“Baekhyun?!--Ah shit. I’ll be there! Uhm-- I’m sorry, I’ll tell Edward to send you in,” Chanyeol seemed distracted with something as he talked.

 

When I saw Edward- their house guard- opened the gate, I entered without hesitation. I’m Chanyeol’s best friend, of course, I have been visiting this mansion ever since.

 

I entered the living room and my eyes widened with the view in front of me. Everything was a mess! Broken glasses were scattered on the floor. From the the looks of it, it seemed like the flat screen TV was smashed into pieces.

 

“Whaooo! What happened here?” I asked as I scanned the messy area. I saw Chanyeol talking to someone with a long hair. A girl? Chanyeol has been dating a girl? And he didn’t tell me?!

 

“I wanted to set them free!” The girl yelled with a red face.

 

“They’re not prisoners, okay?” Chanyeol rubbed his face in frustration then turned to me. “Baekhyun! Oh my gosh, I’m sorry for the mess. We have a visitor. He broke our flat screen.”

 

I grinned at how frustrated he looked. “Seems like it.”

 

Wait, _he?_ I looked at the girl---wait. It’s a guy! Shit. It’s a guy with long hair. Damn.

 

“There were people inside! They were crying!” The guy exclaimed at my best friend.

 

“I suggested to watch TV to him. He saw the drama that was my mom’s favorite, then suddenly he threw the vase into the TV. He thought the people in the TV were trapped inside.” Chanyeol finally explained the whole situation to me.

 

What? I burst into laughter.

 

“What the hell, that was the funniest thing I’ve ever heard!” I continued laughing. Seriously, what in great mind would ever think of that?

 

“Chanyeol told me it was entertainment! But I saw they were crying! How can it be entertainment!” the guy with long hair continued to whine like a child.

 

I saw Chanyeol pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. My laughter couldn’t seem to stop at this situation.

 

“What is he, a child from outer space?” I asked my friend in between my laughter.

 

“Young master is not a child.”

 

“What the fuck!” I was surprised when a female voice spoke behind our back. I turned to see a pretty female wearing normal clothes--a white shirt printed ‘I am the boss’ in black fonts and paired with black pants. Black silky hair surrounding her white oval-shaped face. Her eyes looked strong, like she was always ready to fight somebody. I was suddenly speechless.

 

Chanyeol turned and saw her too then he sighed. “Hera, can you take Sehun to his room? I have a visitor.”

 

“Yes.” She walked towards the guy with long hair. I watched her touched his arm delicately while the guy with long hair was now sobbing. “Young master, let me fix your hair in your room. Come.”

 

“No!”

 

“Young master…”

 

“My hair is perfectly fine, Lady Hera!”

 

I saw her sighed then smiled. “How about a bath?”

 

The guy paused and looked at her, as if the word ‘bath’ caught his attention.

 

“Would you…would you rub my back then?” He choked, still had tears in his eyes.

 

“Yes young master.”

 

 _What the…_ I am lost of thoughts as I saw the two of them head upstairs. Thinking about the idea of that beautiful girl rubbing the back of that guy. Something inside me tingled.

 

I heard Chanyeol gave orders to their maids to clean the whole mess but my eyes still remained in the empty stairway. Even though the two were already out of sight.

 

“Baekhyun! Dude!”

 

“Huh?” I blinked, suddenly distracted. “What?”

 

Chanyeol frowned in front of me. “I’m sorry about that. Sehun is a little non-modern.”

 

“Are they a couple?”

 

My best friend’s brows furrowed as he looked at me. “What? Who?”

 

I cleared my throat and casually pointed the stairway. “The two of them… That Sehun guy and uhmm-- Hera? Am I right?”

 

Chanyeol leered at me skeptically. “Do you like Hera?”

 

“What?! Of course not!”

 

“Good.” He nodded. “’Cause she is very loyal to Sehun, though they are not a couple.”

 

It’s my eyebrows now that furrowed. “What do you mean?”

 

“Nothing, c’mon. Let’s go to the study room. Mom’s out.” He said as he headed upstairs. I followed him.

 

When were walking down the hallway, we got shocked when Sehun suddenly busted out of his bedroom like a royalty. And he’s naked!

 

“Dude, what the fuck?” I cried.

 

He was naked and his body was so perfectly built. I may like girls a lot but I also know how to appreciate a man’s body. And now, I couldn’t seem to stop staring. His milky color was all over his skin. His nipples were dusty pink and… My eyes continued to linger downwards. I gulped.

 

“Sehun!” Chanyeol yelled in aggravation. “From now on, you are not allowed to walk around the mansion naked. Do you understand?”

 

“No! Why am I not allowed? Your companion has been staring at my erectile organ for almost a minute already!”

 

I blushed with what he said. _Fuck. Baekhyun. You’re straight! Why are you…_

 

“What?” Chanyeol turned to me and I quickly denied.

 

“You are not allowed to stare at my erectile organ, stranger.” Sehun faced me with his sharp eyes and said. “You are not allowed!”

 

Erectile organ? What the hell?

 

I gulped once again. “Uh, okay.”

 

He turned to Chanyeol and his face softened. “Chanyeol, only you can stare at my erectile organ. You can stare at it all you want.”

 

I saw Chanyeol’s face blushed. “Wh-what?”

 

“It is okay, my dear Chanyeol.” Sehun touched Chanyeol’s face and here I was, eyes blinking a lot and speechless as I watched my best friend being touched. “It is even okay to touch.”

 

Chanyeol was seemed to be in a daze. “T-touch?”

 

“Young master, your bath is ready,” Suddenly Hera went out from the bathroom with towels on her hands.

 

My best friend sighed, as if he was relieved. Sehun pouted then faced Hera with a sad expression. “Can Chanyeol rub my back?”

 

“I apologize young master but it seems that Chanyeol has a visitor,” Hera turned to me and I swear I felt my face blushed more than before.

 

Sehun stomped his feet and entered the bathroom. “You do it then, Lady Hera. I need to take a long bath.”

 

“Yes young master.” She turned to us and smiled. “I apologize for the mess Chanyeol. Young master is still adjusting.”

 

Chanyeol still looked dazed but he smiled at her. “It’s okay, I understand. It’s like having a child.”

 

“I’m Baekhyun.” I introduced myself and extended a hand. Which was a first in my life. Mostly girls do the introduction first to me but now…

 

She looked at my hand then up to my face. Her reaction was still blank. “Hello Baekhyun.” Then she entered the bathroom.

 

We were quiet for a while, staring at the close door until Chanyeol suddenly burst into laughter.

 

I scratched the back of my head in embarrassment. _Dang it!_ “Did she just… did she just ignore my hand?”

 

Chanyeol laughed louder than before. “There is always a first, Byun Baekhyun-ssi.”

 

~~

 

Chanyeol’s POV

 

“Dude, you have got to be kidding me. Your mom wants you to teach that Sehun guy? I mean, what is he, by the way?”

 

Baekhyun and I took a break from studying and had taken our snacks here in the study room. I shared to him about Sehun except for the fact that he was from Vespania. Mom warned me not to tell anyone.

 

_“Remember, Chanyeol, never ever tell anyone even your friends. Okay? People knowing a lot would be too dangerous.”_

I smirked in that thought. _Even though I tell that to this guy, I bet he wouldn’t believe._

 

“His family’s a family friend. He came from overseas and has been sick for years.” I made up a lie. “He’s been locked up in the hospitals for years.”

 

“Oh?” Baekhyun became silent for a moment. “That’s pretty sad. No wonder he’s too innocent.”

 

“Innocent, eh?” I snorted. “He just walked in front of you naked and you call him innocent.”

 

He laughed at the memory. “I couldn’t believe it! And what the fuck is ‘Erectile Organ’ by the way?”

 

I laughed and stood from my seat to get a book from the shelf. “Search it up in Google and you’ll find out. And besides I really need your help. Do you think I can handle Sehun?”

 

“Dude--”

 

We suddenly heard a knock that made him stop and the door opened. “Chanyeol?”

 

I saw Hera from the door. I paused, trying to consume the fact that it was indeed her. “Hera? Is there anything wrong?” I walked to her closely. I saw Baekhyun stood and followed.

 

“Uh, I heard a ring from the metal box that you gave me a while ago and suddenly your mom’s voice was heard,” she was looking at me as if she was shy. Cute. The metal box she just mentioned was the phone I gave her earlier.

 

I smiled. “What did she say?”

 

She glanced at my friend and turned back to me. “She said that we shall go to the university with you this Monday. Including young master.”

 

My smile immediately faded and my eyes went round. “What?!” I exclaimed unbelievably. “What for? Is she-- is she planning to--”

 

“I do not know, Chanyeol.”

 

I groaned and scratched my hair. _What is my mother planning?_

 

“Do you have any appointment on Monday? I can make an excuse to your mother about it,” Hera expressed as she looked at my troubled face.

 

“Ah--no. It’s okay. I just have an exam in the morning. Maybe we could tour you in our school in the afternoon, if you’d like. I could take you to lunch then we could go straight to the university,” I suggested while thinking about the schedule I have for tomorrow.

 

Hera smiled widely and bowed. “Thank you Chanyeol. I know we were such a bother but you’re taking us lightly.”

 

“No,” I suddenly felt guilty and showed a genuine smile again. “I think it’d be fun to take friends to school once in a while.”

 

“Thank you. And I’m pretty sure Sehun would love to be with you tomorrow. He’s quite fond of thee.”

 

I blushed, even though I was not sure why. “I’m quite flattered. I would like to make friends with him too.”

 

“Sehun would be delighted to hear that,” Hera said and bowed once again. “I should go. I’m going to fix Sehun’s clothing for now. See you later.”

 

I just nodded and watched her go out from the door. I felt Baekhyun tapped my shoulder so I looked at him, quizzically. “What?”

 

His face was very serious as he looked straight in the eye. “Let me join you.”

 

 

 


	2. Gold

 

Chanyeol’s POV

 

“What is this?”

 

“That is an ID pass, so the guards can let you pass through the school gate,” I answered while driving my Chevy to school with Sehun in the passenger seat and Hera in the backseat. They were wearing casual clothes that my parents prepared for them. Sehun was wearing a blue dress shirt and black pants. His black long hair was tied into a bun and meanwhile, Hera was wearing a blue flowery dress with her hair tied up in a ponytail. They looked like normal people, it was nice to see them like that. It didn’t feel awkward at all. Somehow, I was enjoying being with them. I glanced at Sehun who looked closely at the ID pass I gave them when he had our lunch.

 

We ate lunch in one of our restaurants near the school. I reserved a private room for us so people wouldn’t look at us weirdly if ever Sehun or Hera became too confused in the things that restaurants have. Which was fortunate for me because they really did ask a lot of questions.

 

And now we were on our way to school and there I gave them a pass that my mother gave me last night. Sehun faced me with the ID pass on his hand with his eyebrows crunched together. “Can I go to Vespania with this thing?”

 

My eyes widened at his question. “No! Of course not. And Sehun, you cannot mention Vespania to anyone besides me and my mom, okay?”

 

Sehun pouted as he put down the ID pass. “This is a strange place. A very strange place! In our land, we just cast our wands to go to anywhere we like. And we don’t need a pass!”

 

I chuckled at his actions and saw that we were approaching my school building. “Oh, here we are.”

 

“Wow!” Sehun’s eyes were looking at our school’s gate with wide eyes through the windshield closely with his jaw dropped. “Hera, can you see this?”

 

“Yes, young master.” She answered from the back seat. I checked in the rear view mirror that she was indeed looking outside.

 

“A big gate! We don’t have a gate as big as this! The one in the castle was just small!”

 

I smiled at their reactions. When we were about to enter, one of the guards approached us. I scrolled down the windshield. “I brought mom’s guests.”

 

The guard looked at my passengers and nodded. “Just make sure that they have the ID pass so the other guards won’t take them out when their inside.”

 

I answered him with a smile and a nod. When I parked my Chevy in the parking lot, Sehun immediately went out but was taken aback to his seat. He gasped and his eyes widened with panic. “Chanyeol! Help! I am stuck by this moving machinery!”

 

“Sehun, you just didn’t push out your seatbelt yet,” I chuckled and helped him with his seatbelt.

 

He reddened when he saw how close I was to him then chuckled too. “Oh.”

 

And then, Sehun started asking questions as we walked along the hallway. “Wow Chanyeol, what is this hideous thing?”

 

“It’s a bulletin board.”

 

“And this?”

 

I blinked. “Uh, that’s a trash can.”

 

“What is this chamber?”

 

“That’s a classroom. That’s where we take our classes.”

 

“Good gracious, what is that they are playing?”

 

“It’s called Basketball.” I brought them to the covered gym next. There was a group of students playing.

 

Sehun turned to me, bewildered. “Why are they shooting the ball? Shouldn’t it be called Shooting Ball?”

 

I sighed heavily and face-palmed. I didn’t answer his question. Next, I brought the two of them to the cafeteria. Baekhyun was there already, waiting for us. It was almost hard to say no to him when he requested to join in touring my friends in school. But I was scared that he might hear things about Vespania from Sehun and it would be too difficult to explain it to him without telling about the magical place. I promised my mother that it would remain as a secret. Good thing Baekhyun accepted that we could just meet here.

 

“Hi! We meet again,” he greeted with a big smile but I felt like his eyes instantly moved to Hera.

 

I smirked at my friend, teasing. “You are so fucked up.” He punched my tummy softly.

 

When I turned to look at the two visitors, my eyes widened when I found that Sehun wasn’t behind Hera anymore. My heart skipped a beat in alarm. I scanned around the place nervously and found him in front of the cashier.

 

“Wow! What is that?” He asked as he pointed the cashier register. He was looking at it in wonder.

 

The lady in the cashier looked at him strangely. I ran to him as quickly as possible and grabbed him close. “Sehun! Don’t go off by yourself, okay?”

 

He turned to me, eyes still mesmerized. “Chanyeol, can you see that? That thing is giving out money! We don’t have that in Vespania!”

 

It was too late to cover his loud mouth. I saw the students around looked at us weirdly.

 

“Uh, it’s nothing. I’m sorry.” I apologized to everyone.

 

Sehun pouted once again. He has to be thankful that he looked cute while pouting because I was pissed as fuck. I pulled him closer to me and whispered. “Can you please be silent for a while?”

 

He just nodded with his eyes down.

 

Good thing, Baekhyun wasn’t paying attention to us. He reserved us a table to rest. We just roamed about one-third of the school but I was already beat. Special thanks to Sehun.

 

“Chanyeol…” Speaking of, he suddenly talked again. I turned to him and my mind went blank. My heart skipped a beat. His face was so close to mine. His black deep eyes greeting me. He looked so beautiful, I nearly choked.

 

“W-what?” I stuttered.

 

“I need to piddle.”

 

I stared for a moment, thinking about what he just meant.

 

“He needs to pee, Chanyeol.” It was Hera who spoke again. She probably realized that I somewhat didn’t understand him.

 

I cleared my throat in embarrassment for not understanding his words. “The comfort room is that way.” I pointed the corridor with the sign “C.R”.

 

Sehun nodded and stood up. Hera was about to stand up to but he strongly refused. “No need to come with me, Lady Hera. I am perfectly fine by my own.”

 

I smiled at him, amused. He was trying to be impressive, I felt a little proud. “Hurry up, okay?”

 

He just showed me a smile with his moon-eyes then walked away. My eyes followed him until he turned to the hallway to the restroom. When he was gone, I turned to Hera who seemed to be doing the same thing as I did. “Do you want some snacks?”

 

She turned to me and nodded a bit. “Thank you Chanyeol.”

 

After an hour we already eaten most of our snacks, Sehun still wasn’t around. Damn it.

 

~~

****

Sehun’s POV

 

 

I entered the comfort room quite agitated. It was a huge room with a lot of water-flushed bowl. Lady Yuri mentioned this to me before. How people in this land do their urination.

 

Quietly, I stood beside a small man who was busy with his release. I tried not to be shaky and just acted normal. This will be the first time doing this outside the mansion. Steadily, I held my erectile organ in place so it wouldn’t splash everywhere.

 

When the small man finished, he flushed it and turned to me.

 

I gasped in amazement when I saw his face. “Oh my, such handsome man you are!”

 

The man paused his supposed tracks and stared at me in confusion. “Excuse me?”

 

I finished doing my business, zipping my clothing and flushed the bowl just like how Lady Yuri taught me. “I am sorry, I do not mean to intrude. But, I am fascinated by your handsome looks.”

 

He smiled, I almost squealed in giddy when his mouth formed into a heart shape. “Thank you. Those are very kind words.”

 

“Oh my, I do not attempt to be kind. I am honest.”

 

The small man smiled wider, showing a perfect set of teeth. “I’m Do Kyungsoo. You can call me Kyungsoo.”

 

I smiled when he introduced himself. Not only he was handsome but also polite! “I am Oh Sehun. Or Prince Sehun. But my mentor said that you can call me Sehun.”

 

“Mentor?”

 

I nodded and clasped my hands in my chest. “Yes, mentor. His name is Park Chanyeol.”

 

His face brightened with the mention of the name. “Oh, you mean Chanyeol?”

 

“Oh yes. Do you know him?” Seemed like Chanyeol was known to everyone. It wasn’t a shock, though, Chanyeol was handsome man himself. With that kind of face, of course he would be known to everyone.

 

“Yeah, he was my classmate in some of my classes.” He pointed at the door with one hand. “I’m on my way to the Music Room, do you want to come with me so I can show you around?”

 

I smiled brightly at his suggestion. “Oh thank you! You are so kind as well!”

 

He chuckled sexily I almost squealed again. “You’re cute.”

 

“Oh my, thank you handsome man.” I suddenly turned red with his compliments, then smiled. “I would like a tour too. My mentor is still in the food house with a magical box that gives out money.”

 

We walked out of the comfort room and went to a different way. “A magical box?”

 

I pouted at him. “This place is so magical. Everything is either giving out something or big. I do not get it. Back at home, we could just have anything in one snap of our hand.”

 

“One snap of your hand? Wow, that must be amazing.” I almost sighed in delight when his gorgeous eyes glinted. He guided to me as we walked along the hallway outside the food house and then turned to another hall. He was such a gentleman! The handsome Kyungsoo assisted me to enter through a double-sided door. When we entered, I gasped and my eyes widened in astonishment.

 

It was beautiful! “What is that black and white painting surrounding this chamber?”

 

“It’s a keyboard.” Kyungsoo answered then spread his arms. “Welcome to the Music Room.”

 

“A keyboard! It’s so beautiful! Oh my thank you so much, it feels like we entered an another dimension!” I said dreamily. I looked at the equipment on the left side of the room. “What are those?”

 

The handsome man walked to the things that I pointed. He took an equipment that looked like a wood with strings in the middle. “This? This is a guitar. We used to play this by strumming the strings.” He even tried one strum and a sound was produced.

 

My eyes widened. “What kind of magic! In our land, the only thing that can give us sounds is a Vespa.”

 

“A Vespa?”

 

I nodded fast and stretched out my right hand. “It was this wide, and it has many strings in it. Then we strum them to produce a beautiful song.”

 

Kyungsoo brightened. “Ah! You mean a harp?”

 

My hands dropped to my sides and looked at him confusedly. “What is a harp?”

 

“It’s almost the same thing that you described.” Kyungsoo looked around the room then faced back again at me. “We don’t have one here now. I think someone borrowed it but if it’ll be returned, I’ll show you. Do you know how to play?”

 

“Oh my yes! I do know how to play! Ever since I was young Lord Donghae already taught me some songs in our main garden. How about you?”

 

The tip of his lips went upward and his eyes glinted. “A little but I do know some instruments.”

 

I watched as the handsome man sat down in front of the large instrument. Kyungsoo turned to me and showed his heart-shaped smile once again. I almost sighed dreamily. He tapped the space beside him. “Come here, I’ll show you something.”

 

My eyes wandered in the set of black and white keyboards in front of us. Then the handsome man beside me took a deep breath and started punching the keys. Oh my gracious! Beautiful sound came out of the instrument! It started slow then Kyungsoo’s hands punched the keys so fast but so accurate! He was so amazing!

 

When he finished the song, he faced and smiled at me. “Do you love that?”

 

Something in my heart swelled as I stared at him in amazement. Then I nodded and smiled back at him genuinely. “The most beautiful thing I have ever heard.”

 

Kyungsoo’s smile grew wider that I needed to sigh.

 

~~

 

Baekhyun’s POV

 

 

“Young master has been gone for too long,” Hera breathed as I watched her face started to crumple in worry. “Chanyeol…”

 

“Shit,” My best friend cursed worriedly and stood up. He looked at us. “You guys stay here. I’ll find him immediately.”

 

I tried to hide the smile that was forming in my lips as I heard Chanyeol’s command. Hera seemed skeptical but still stayed. She took a deep breath and looked at her fidgeting fingers. She really looked beautiful today, with her blue dress and her hair tied up like that. I couldn’t stop staring at her.

 

She turned to me and darkened. Her lips turned into a grim line. “What are you looking at, stranger?”

 

The smile in my lips finally showed. I leaned in to her and answered, “I’m not a stranger. I already introduced myself remember?”

 

“Yeah, but I still do not trust you,” Hera replied blankly but her eyes went straight to my heart. “I do not know if you are a bad guy or not.”

 

“I’m not a bad guy, Hera.” I giggled and bit my lip. Somehow saying her name through my mouth sounded beautiful. “Why don’t you try to get to know me first before judging me?”

 

Hera tilted her head to one sighed and my heart skipped a beat. It skipped so hard I was so shocked. What was this? What was happening to me?

 

“What would I gain from trying to get to know you?”

 

I blinked a lot of times before I realized she asked a question. __Baekhyun what the hell is wrong with you?__

__

As I stared back at her eyes, I felt something that I never felt before. I bit my lip before I answered her. “I could help you in taking care of Sehun. You can ask me things that you’re scared to ask Chanyeol. I could be your wing man if you need something.”

 

Hera’s eyebrows crunched together cutely. __Shit.__  “A wing man… Just like me with Sehun?”

 

“Yeah…” Then somehow I reddened at the thought. Another __shit__ , Chanyeol was right. I am so fucked up. “But I wouldn’t help you to baths and rub your back or something like that.”

 

She smiled at me for the first time that I couldn’t help but stare in wonder. She was so beautiful. Her aura was so powerful that I feel like something inside me shook so hard. She clasped her hands together in front of her.”Well then, Baekhyun, I would love that.”

 

The beating of my heart started, it was so loud it reached my ears. Damn. “I would love that too.” I whispered as I stared at her black tantalizing eyes. I suddenly felt like I was hypnotized. That I was hypnotized to jump without hesitations. And then there I fell into that hole, helpless. The more I stared at it, the more deeper I fell.

 

~~

 

Chanyeol’s POV

 

Damn it.

 

Damn it.

 

That Oh Sehun, damn it. Where is he? Where did he go?

 

I ran back to the covered court and tried to look if he was there. He wasn’t. I even asked some students but none! No one saw him there! Where the hell was he?

 

My heart was beating so much, not just from the running but also from the worry. This school was huge, he might be everywhere! For goodness sake! Where did he go?

 

The comfort room was empty when I checked earlier so surely no one could see where he went. How could lost the way back? He was not that stupid, I know! He knew how to walk back to the cafeteria, of course! But…

 

If he wasn’t there… it meant that someone was with him! Or worse, someone took him!

 

I stopped dead on my tracks at that conclusion. Was this one of the warnings my mother told me about?

 

__“Someone was after the royal family. That is why Queen Amber sent Prince Sehun here.”_ _

 

My body shuddered cold in that idea. What if Sehun got kidnapped by the people that was after them? What am I going to do? What am I going to say to mom?

 

And the thought of Sehun being in danger because of my carelessness was very horrifying.

 

No.

 

No.

 

No. It couldn’t be. He might be just here around the school somewhere.

 

I looked around once again in the hallway. Should I call the guards and start calling for search parties? Shit!

 

My hands were shivering in fear as I turned to the hallway to Music Department which was near to the cafeteria. I was about to pass through the hallway when I heard a familiar giggle. My feet immediately stopped and turned to the double-sided door of the Music Room.

 

My eyes widened in shock as I saw what was inside. Oh Sehun was there with Do Kyungsoo playing piano together.

 

“Then this key is the…” Kyungsoo punched another tone in the keyboard.

 

Sehun nodded a lot of times then copied him. He immediately beamed when he got the right tone. “Oh! It was indeed very easy!”

 

“Sehun!” My hands balled into fists then I couldn’t help but yell.

 

A fire lit up inside my heart for some reason. Seeing him this happy while I was worried sick about him suddenly ticked me off.

 

He turned to me and his expression lit up. “My dear Chanyeol! You are here! Come! I learned something new!”

 

Kyungsoo’s expression on me turned cold like the usual. He and I were never close even though we were classmates in some of my classes. I didn’t know why but he seemed to be aloof around me. I wasn’t interested in making friends from him too so I didn’t care.

 

But seeing him being friendly with Sehun… that was different. I hurriedly went up to Sehun and grabbed him by his arm making him stand up abruptly, I dragged him out of the Music Room disregarding what Kyungsoo might say.

 

“Chanyeol…” Sehun yelped. “Chanyeol! Please slow down!”

 

I didn’t listen, I just continued walking further away from that room. I never understood why but I just wanted to continue walking. My head was fuming in anger that I blocked out all the things around me. I just wanted to bring Sehun out of there.

 

Then it was his voice that brought me out of that bubble. “Chanyeol! My dear, please!”

 

Then I stopped and let go of him. I looked around and saw we were at the hallway in front of the cafeteria. I turned back to Sehun and saw that he clutching his arm.

 

“That hurts…” He whispered lowly as he rubbed it and pouted. When he looked up at me, I felt a pang inside my chest. His eyes were red like he was about to cry. “What is wrong? Why did you do that? That was not so nice, Chanyeol!”

 

“I’m sorry…” I whispered then I remembered that I was supposed to be mad at him. The anger inside my heart heated once again when I remembered the scene in the Music Room. I pursed my lips then leered at him. “What were you doing in the Music Room? What are you doing there with someone else? How did you get there? Sehun, I told you to get back in our table right after you pee! Were you even listening to me?!”

 

“I…” He pouted then looked down. “Kyungsoo told me he would show me around.”

 

“That’s my job, Sehun!” I boomed at him that made him flinch in surprise. “Did you ever think about what I might feel if you do something without my consent? I was worried sick! I thought I lost you! I don’t what would happen to me if I lost you!”

 

Sehun looked up at me with wide eyes. We stared at each other for a moment. My heart suddenly tugged and started to beat so fast as I looked straight into his eyes. We just stood there and continued staring.

 

Then suddenly I watched as how Sehun’s face slowly reddened so hard that he covered his cheeks with both his hands. And after that, he started squealing so loud that I panicked.

 

“What’s wrong?” I asked worriedly.

 

Sehun moved away from me a bit then he spoke. “Chanyeol! My heart is beating so fast!” Then he squealed once more and now his body was quite shaking.

 

“What?”

 

He clasped his hands on his chest and looked at me. “I do not know what is happening to me. When you said those words my heart suddenly felt different. What is this? Do you know what is this Chanyeol?”

 

I blinked a lot of times, registering the questions he asked. His heart was beating so fast because of what I said? Somehow I actually understood what he meant but…

 

I did not know what to say. I did not know what to answer him.

 

Because deep down even though I understood what he meant, I myself didn’t know the answer.

 

When I was about to speak, the a loud ring stopped me. Someone was calling my phone. I took it from my pocket and saw that it was Baekhyun. I immediately answered it. “Hey, I’m sorry…”

 

“Did you find Sehun already? Hera’s getting more worried here,” Baekhyun said.

 

“Yeah, I found him. We’re on the way back don’t worry. Tell Hera.” I dropped the call and turned to the red-faced Sehun. I took a deep breath. “You should say sorry to Hera. She’s worried about you too.”

 

Sehun pouted and looked down, his hands were still in his chest. “Do not worry, I will.”

 

I stared at him, trying to check if I was still angry or not. I took another deep breath and tried to calm myself. No I wasn’t anymore. Maybe just a little annoyed. “And don’t talk to anyone else that you don’t know. Just because they are nice to you, doesn’t mean that they really are. Some people probably have an ulterior motive.”

 

He finally looked up and his eyebrows were pressed together. “What is an ulterior motive?”

 

“It’s like a person is planning to do something more than what you expected. It may be good or bad. But it may be against what you want.”

 

Sehun nodded as he looked like he was sinking in all the words I said in his head. He was silent for a while then he took a deep breath and smiled at me. “Okay. Next time I will be careful. Thank you, Chanyeol.”

 

When we came back to the cafeteria, I saw Baekhyun was smiling widely. He looked so different, like he was so happy. I grinned, this guy hopefully found that someone who would stop his playboy ways. Then I checked on Hera, she wasn’t as guarded as before. She somehow looked relaxed now.

 

Hera turned to us and she instantly beamed. “Young master! I was worried.”

 

“I am so sorry, Lady Hera. I will not do it again,” Sehun bowed before her. “I will be a good example from now on.”

 

“Oh young master, it is okay. You do not need to apologize. It should be me who was supposed to be apologizing because I did not accompany you.”

 

Sehun’s eyes widened at Hera’s words. “No! No! No, Lady Hera. Please do not blame yourself. It is now alright and I am perfectly fine.”

 

I watching the two of them when a voice behind us spoke. “Chanyeol.”

 

Immediately, I turned and was so surprised to see mom in front of me. She looked like she just came from the office. She was wearing a gray cardigan with a black dress underneath. Her hair was tied in a ponytail.

 

“Mom? What are you doing here? I thought-”

 

“I’m here for their enrollment.” My mother cut me off and turned to Sehun. “Young master, we should go to the school registrar. I have all the papers that you needed.”

 

“Enrollment?” I exclaimed. What? So this was the reason why she let me bring them here. Oh great! I knew it! I should have seen this coming!

 

Mom smiled at me. “Yes.”

 

“What is an enrollment?” Sehun asked confusedly. “And why is Chanyeol looking so shocked?”

“I will explain it to you, Young master, when we are there,” was the only thing my mother answered before we went off.

 

When we were walking on the way to the school’s registrar office, I heard Hera whispered something to Baekhyun behind my back.

 

“What do you mean by enrollment?”

 

Baekhyun whispered back. “It means that you guys will be studying here from now on.”

 

My eyebrows furrowed together. Since when did the two of them became this comfortable? I was just gone for minutes and then they seemed to be close already. I smirked. Baekhyun and his talents, huh?

 

“Studying?” I turned and saw Hera pouting confusedly. Baekhyun stared at her for a while then blushed when he realized I caught him. I smirked at him even wider.

 

When were in front of the office, my mother’s bodyguards finally showed up. They opened the door for us and then we finally saw the school’s director inside too.

 

“Hi I am Kim Seolhyun, the director of the school.” She introduced herself to Sehun and bowed.

 

Sehun did the same and smiled at her. “Hello. You are very pretty.”

 

Director Kim widened in surprised then blushed and giggled. She turned to my mother and slightly hit her shoulder. “Yuri, you didn’t tell me that the new kid is a charmer!”

 

My mother laughed too. “Sorry, but he is and he is nice as well.” She looked at the man beside me. “Sehun, she was the one who processed your enrollment here.”

 

“Lady-”

 

I cleared my throat really loud. I once told him before to never call my mother ‘Lady Yuri’ outside the mansion. People would think he was crazy.

 

Sehun glanced at me apologetically then looked back to them again. “I mean, I do not understand what is happening here. Please explain it to me. Did Mother tell you to do this?”

 

“Yes, she did. She mentioned it to me. Do not worry about it.”

 

Director Kim took two black portfolios from the desk and then turned to Sehun. She handed out one portfolio to him. “Here are your documents that you needed. All your study load will be the same with Chanyeol, so you didn’t need to be scared.”

 

Then she gave the other one to Hera, still smiling. Hera even bowed at her before taking it. “And your school IDs will be processed next week. Just come back here to get your pictures taken.”

 

Sehun stared at the portfolio in his hands. I wondered what he was thinking? All of this was new to him. Somehow, I feel sad for him. It might be too overwhelming for him too. Then I faced my mother. I was quite shocked that she has a sad expression on her face while looking at Sehun. I knew something was wrong. But I wonder what was it?

 

She just told me that Sehun was here because he needed to have the protection in this land. That someone was after the royal family in Vespania. But I doubt that was it. Why though? Why does Sehun needed the protection? I learned before that he has siblings, but why is he here? If someone was really after the royal family, why is he only here?

 

What was with Sehun that he had to go here and suffer from all these changes in his life?

 

Throughout the whole ride home, all I thought about was Sehun. Was he really going to go to our school? It was the middle of the semester but my mother still managed to enroll them.

 

“Are you okay?” I asked him when he was still silent in the passenger seat. We got separated from mom because she still had a meeting to attend to.

 

Sehun pouted and turned to me. “I am confused, Chanyeol.”

 

“Why?”

 

“If I am going to study here, does it mean I am going to stay a little longer? Does it mean I won’t be coming home for a while now?”

 

Something in my heart pricked. Sehun was getting homesick. “Maybe. I’m confused too, Sehun.”

 

He looked down and I bit my lip. I wished I could have said something more to lessen his pain. But I didn’t know what to say to him. I looked at Hera from the rear view mirror. She was silent, with a pursed lips and crunched eyebrows. She looked confused too.

 

I suddenly thought of an idea. I turned the steering wheel in the next road and pulled it to a stop. I looked outside to my favorite Ice Cream Shop then glanced at Sehun. “Let’s have ice cream first.”

 

“What is an Ice Cream?” Sehun asked when we entered the shop.

 

My smile widened when I saw him looking at the menu in front of us. I really liked how innocent he was. “It’s my favorite thing in the world.”

 

Sehun looked at me. “Favorite thing?”

 

I nodded. “It’s something that you really like that no matter how many times you have it, you will always come back to it.”

 

His eyes widened in amazement then finally he smiled. His smile was so beautiful that everything felt so worth it. “Someday, I want to have my favorite thing too.”

 

I ordered a strawberry-flavor ice cream for me then two chocolate-flavored ice cream for him and Hera. I watched Sehun closely as he tried his first lick.

 

“Oh my goodness! This is so delicious!” He cried out happily then took another lick. “So delicious! No wonder this is your favorite thing!”

 

Hera agreed when she tasted her ice cream too. She beamed in wonder as she stared at her ice cream. “You are right, young master.”

 

I grinned, thankful that I got their minds out of their confusion about Vespania. When we got home, I immediately walked to my mom’s study room. It was already dinner time so I was sure she was home. I knocked first before entering. “Mom?”

 

“Chanyeol? Do you need something?” She was in her desk, reading some papers.

 

In front of her, I knew I had to ask.”Was there something wrong in Vespania?”

 

She looked up to me with her eyebrows knitted together. “What do you mean?”

 

“Sehun and Hera are going to stay here for a little longer right? So it means that something is wrong.”

She took a deep breath and showed a smile. “It’s nothing, Chanyeol. Queen Amber just really wants him to study here for awhile. Don’t worry about it.”

 

I raised an eyebrow because somehow, I was really worried about it. “Are you sure?”

 

“Yeah. Oh, by the way. Please take Sehun and Hera in a parlor shop tomorrow. Sehun needs to get a haircut and give Hera a new hairstyle.”

 

Sehun… getting a haircut. I gulped something down my throat. Sehun with a short hair. Damn it, he would look handsome so much more.

 

“Uhm, sure.”

 

I walked out from the study room and saw Hera getting out from Sehun’s room. She smiled at me so I asked her where Sehun was.

 

“He’s inside. I need to prepare his bath first,” she answered then walked to bathroom.

 

I shook my head and grinned. Sehun really needed to move to a better room, the one that has a bathroom inside it. He still had a habit of walking in the mansion naked.

 

When I opened the door, I gasped and stopped in my spot. Sehun was sitting on his bed, his hands raised in front of him. In his hands, there were sparkling lights coming out. I slowly turned to things in front of him. A lot of books were floating just above us.

 

I knew Sehun could do magic. He was part of the royal family, of course he could. But it never really struck to me that he could do things like this. I turned back at Sehun and my eyes widened even more when I realized it. He was really serious but that wasn’t the reason why I was surprised. It was something else. Something was different from him.

 

His eyes… His eyes were bright gold.

 

 

 


	3. Honest

Chanyeol’s POV

 

“Young master,” Hera’s voice behind me made me jump. I was so engrossed in watching Sehun that I didn’t realize that I was there all along.

 

Sehun waved his hands once and the books floated to the table and was properly arranged. I blinked a lot of times before I could acknowledge that his eyes were back to being normal. They were back to colored black and with his innocent touch.

 

“My dear Chanyeol,” Sehun called me softly that made me blushed. “Do you need something?”

 

I cleared my throat and scanned the room. Everything was back to the way it was used to be. Sehun was wearing a white robe in his bed and the image made my heart beat so loud. Suddenly confused if I wanted to ask about what I saw or the thing that my mother told me. I chose the latter. “Tomorrow, we need to visit a hair parlor.”

 

His head tilted to the side, with his eyebrows knitted together. “What is a hair parlor?”

 

“It’s where you mostly cut or fix your hair,” I explained then took a deep a breath. “Mom said that we need to cut your hair int-”

 

“No!” He suddenly stood up from the bed, looking anguish. “I will not cut my hair, Chanyeol!”

 

I was dumbfounded with his sudden yell. His voice was so serious that I was taken aback. “But mom told me to cut-”

  
”My hair is a great importance to me, Chanyeol. I will not have it cut!”

 

I took another deep breath and tried to analyze this. I didn’t want to have a row with him. He has been too confused with his situation already and now this. I would probably never understand but the way he reacted earlier, I knew. Cutting his hair was likely a big blow to him.

 

“Chanyeol…” Hera called me from behind that I immediately had to turn to her. She had that controlled look in her face. “Can we talk for a moment?”

 

I nodded and followed her to the hallway. I watched as she glanced at the door of Sehun’s bedroom then sighed deeply.

 

She then looked at me apologetically. “Young master is just feeling homesick, Chanyeol. I do not know what to do. I do not understand what is happening. What are exactly the Queen’s orders?”

 

“I don’t know either, Hera. I wish I could answer that too, you know. Mom wouldn’t say more to me. All she said that everything is okay.”

 

Hera nodded slightly. “So that means that we really need to be in that institution for now and be like you mortal people.”

 

I took a deep breath and nodded too. “I guess. And mom said that we need to cut Sehun’s hair. She never really explained why but she said that he needs to cut it.”

 

“I will try my best to make young master understand that, Chanyeol. But for now, give him time to be fully adjusted.”

 

It was true though. Sehun and Hera was just here for almost a week already but it still wasn’t enough. It would really take a lot of time for them to fully understand our world. I felt a little sympathetic. I looked at the woman in front of me. Hera might not say it but I knew. She was homesick too. She wanted to go back to their home too.

 

“Are you going to give Sehun a bath?” I asked her.

 

She nodded. “Yeah. It makes young master calm whenever he goes to bath. Back in the royal palace, young master loves going to bath almost every night.”

 

I smiled and nodded. I glanced at the towel in her hands then to her face. An idea crept into my head. “Then let me take him to the bath.”

 

Hera’s expression was shocked. “A-Are you sure? Young master could be quite exigent when he is in the bath.”

 

“I don’t mind. Give me,” I reached out the towel in her hand. She gave it to me then even though she looked like she wasn’t sure. “I’ll take care of him.”

 

I went back to Sehun’s room and saw him pouting in his bed with his head looking down, his long hair almost covering his face. He looked so sad that I almost felt it here in my place. I wished I could do something to take his sadness away from him. “Sehun.”

 

He looked at my way with the same expression. I raised the towel and smiled at him. “Come on, let’s get you into bath now.”

 

His eyes widened. “You will be the one to help me in the bath? What happened to Lady Hera?”

 

I smiled wider at him. “I told her that I’ll be the one to handle you. Do you want that?”

 

Sehun beamed and stood up. “Sure! Oh my, Chanyeol, I would love you to take me to the bath.”

 

I giggled at his cuteness, thankful that the sadness in his eyes were gone. I pointed behind me with my thumb then tilted my head to the side. “Let’s go?”

 

Then with that, Sehun immediately untied his robe that shocked the hell out of me. Of course! How could I forget about this suddenly? I should have seen it coming. Meters away in front of me, is the milky and pinkish-skinned naked Sehun standing like a prince that he was. This wasn’t the first time that I’ve seen him naked but every time I do, it always shocked me. And I just realized that I have to touch that smooth skin… I gulped in harshly when something below me triggered. I should have thought this through.

 

Sehun walked towards me and I felt like my feet couldn’t move suddenly. Like it was planted on the ground that no matter how much I try, I couldn’t take another step. I looked at his black pearl eyes when he was standing in front me and my heart beat so fast.

 

“How about you join me in the bath, my love?” He asked softly then stroked my cheek with one hand. His hand was so gentle, it made my heart beat faster than ever.

 

Dazed like I was hypnotized, I simply nodded that made him smile wider. “Okay! I will be waiting for you in the bath chamber.”

 

I was standing for almost a minute when I realized what just happened. I fucking agreed to be in the bath with him! Oh gosh! That can’t be!

 

I stormed to the bathroom and saw Sehun already in the tub. His hair tied in a bun but it looked messy. No wonder Hera do his hair for him. He faced me with a smile on his face. “Chanyeol! Come now. The water is still warm, it refreshes the body.”

 

“Sehun, look-”

 

“And it seems that the fragrance that Lady Hera added smelled like flowers! I love flowers! Come here now, dear. I surely know that you will love it.”

 

Sehun’s wide smile was so inviting. He always had that affect on me, it was weakening. I looked around the cream-colored wall surrounding the bathroom, accented with peach colored materials. It was wide, probably half size of my bedroom. In the left side, a glass wall was closing the shower cubicle.

 

“Chanyeol?”

 

I took a deep breath and went closer to him. I hanged the towel on the towel rack and I looked at him. He looked like a child, so bright and excited. Well, it was way better that he was like this than he was earlier.

 

“Are you not going to be bare, my love? I thought you will come to the bath with me.”

 

“Sehun..”

 

He looked at me suddenly with sad eyes. “Are you not?”

 

With another deep breath, I stood up and slowly took off my shirt. I blushed profusely when Sehun’s eyes stayed on my chest. I was never confident with my own body, but the way he looked at me made me shiver. Then with another deep breath, I forced myself to take off my pants. I was about to join him but he asked, “What about the remaining clothing, Chanyeol? You can not enter the bath with that. It must be bare.”

 

My face reddened even more, thinking that I might have to take off my boxers too. I glanced at him and saw that he was expectant. My hands were shivering as I held the waistband and slowly pushed it down. The cold feeling welcomed my erect shaft as I stood still in front of Sehun.

 

Then I saw Sehun smiled contently and reached out my hand. “Come now, my love.”

 

Damn it! It didn’t help that Sehun’s voice was too sweet in my ears. “Where should I sit?”

 

Sehun moved forward a little, water flowing around him. “You could stay on my back. I would love to feel you around me.”

 

I gulped and just followed his bidding. Carefully and not trying to make skin contact, I sat behind him on the bathtub. The cold water overflowed and the beautiful smell reached my nose. I inhaled it and it miraculously calmed me down.

 

The water shocked my lower extremities as I settled down but when Sehun leaned back on me, I froze completely. My hands holding the sides of the tub, trying to hold on to every sanity that I have left. When his soft skin touched my inner thighs, I moaned.

 

“Do you like that, my love?” He asked with such soft voice I completely lost it.

 

Another moan came out of my mouth when he leaned in closer, now touching my sensitive shaft. “Yes…”

 

Sehun giggled that his shoulders shook a little. His soft hands went to mine, taking it and placing it on his slender hips. “Wash me, dear.”

 

Like a trance, I started to wash him. Rubbing his skin, I grabbed the wash cloth and soap. I started with his broad shoulders. The way his skin glistened with every rub I did and the way it reddened made me horny for some reason. I sighed, knowing that I was really trapped with these unknown feelings.

 

“That feels so nice,” Sehun commented softly.

 

“Hmm…”

 

“I never had someone wash me while taking a bath together before.”

 

“Not even Hera?” I asked him rubbing down to his back.

 

His head shook. “Lady Hera only washed me but not taking it with me.”

 

“How long have you been together with Hera?” I was suddenly curious by their strange ‘relationship’. Though, I wouldn’t want to call it a relationship. It seemed that they were both together for some reason.

 

Sehun glanced at me then tilted his head. “It has been a long long time. I have known Lady Hera since we were kids. We saved her from a tragic accident.”

 

“An accident?”

 

He nodded. “Yeah, I was the one that found her. So I asked my father the king to take her to the Central Royal Town.”

 

“Central Royal Town?” I have seen that name in the map painting of my mom but it never really occurred to me the differences of the places. In fact, Vespania never really occurred to me that it was real.

 

As I continued rubbing him, I saw Sehun playing with the bubbles in front of him. “It was where we live. Usually, only the royal family was allowed to stay there but the king made a few alteration years ago. Now, also the Duchess, the Dukes and the Ladies can also stay there.”

 

“Why did the king changed it? I think it was quite dangerous.” If the royal family gave permission to them to live, it will give a higher chance to kill one royal family member.

 

“I was not certain about that, but the palace became enlivened when the changes happened. Visitors were also allowed in the palace. Because of that, I was able to play with Hera and Lord Donghae.”

 

I moved to rubbing his arms. “Lord Donghae? Who is he?”

 

Sehun brightened. “Lord Donghae is the best instructor in Vespania! He is a great wizard! He taught me a lot of things! He taught me most of the magic that my father even thinks that it was dangerous.”

 

“Dangerous magic? You were taught how to do those things?”

 

“Well… Lord Donghae taught me those things in secret. He said that it would help me in times of trouble. I am not that good yet but I know some magic trick like that.”

 

“Like?” I don’t know but I was becoming so curious about this magic thing. Seeing Sehun doing magic really shook my whole being.

 

Sehun popped a floating bubble with his finger. “Like transporting into different places, stealth and how to disintegrate a monster.”

 

My hand froze. “That is… dangerous.”

 

He shrugged. “But Lady Yuri that I should not do it here. But I miss using magic, even just for a simple one. I want to feel that I am really a Ves.”

 

I smiled slightly at his last sentence, my eyes stayed at his milky-skin back. “Must be nice to have those powers, huh.”

 

Sehun turned his body and looked at me quizzically. “What do you mean?”

 

“Being able to have those abilities by blood. Must be nice to be able to use those things,” I answered lowly, I put down the wash cloth beside the tub.

 

“You are speaking such hokum, Chanyeol. You are the son of Lady Yuri and Duke Jaewon.”

 

My eyebrows crunched together in confusion. “So? What does that mean?”

 

“It means you have the same abilities as I have. Chanyeol, you are a Ves.”

 

My eyes widened in shock and my heart skipped a beat with what he said. “W-What? You mean… I could do magic stuffs too?”

 

Sehun smiled widely. “Of course. Just a little practice for you and you could do it.”

 

My hands shivered as I stare at it. Never in my whole life have I thought of it. The last time I saw my Dad was when I was little. I think I was five years old? Six? I couldn’t remember anymore. Even my Mom didn’t mention about it.

 

All I remember was my Dad went to some place and never came back. He never came back after it.

 

_I was walking to the long hallway when I heard someone sobbing in Mom’s office._

_“I am sorry, Yuri. I did not know it was going to be this way. Even Minho was shocked that he stayed in the fire. He was a brave man for saving the people…” The voice didn’t sound like Mom, it was a different woman._

_Then I heard Mom sobbed louder, my heart skipped a bit in worry. I tried to open the door but it was locked. I leaned my ear into the door so I could hear clearly. Why is Mom crying?_

_“Jaewon…” My Mom cried more. I froze in my spot. Did something happened to Dad?_  


_“I sincerely apologize, Yuri.”_

_Mom’s voice was shivering as she spoke. “Your highness… Was my Jaewon right all along? That there was a traitor inside the land?”_

_“Minho was accurate about it. But we do not know who was the traitor yet.”_

_I heard my Mom cried then after a few moment, she sighed. “You should go back, my Queen. It is still dangerous in our land but you need to protect our people from this traitor.”_

_Go back to where? I didn’t understand what they were saying so I walked back to my room. It was already nine in the evening. Mom promised me that she will tell me another bedtime story. Why is she late? Who is she talking to?_

_I went back to my bed when my Mom finally entered my room. Her eyes were red and there were tears in her face. My heart hurt watching my Mom like that._

_She sat on my bed and caressed my face. Another tear came out of her eyes. “Chanyeol… From now on it’s just you and me. I promise you. I will protect you from danger. I swear it with all my life.”_

“Chanyeol?”

 

I flinched when Sehun called me into the present time. Remembering that night was such an eye-opener to me. The woman that my Mom was talking to in that office… was Sehun’s Mom. The Queen Amber herself.

 

It was almost impossible. The Queen herself knew about this world even before. How did she and my Mom managed to hide from a lot of people was way beyond me.

 

“If… If I wanted to learn about magic, would you help me?” I almost asked in whisper.

 

Sehun stared into my eyes, like he was wondering everything about me. “Of course. I would love to, Chanyeol. But Lady Yuri prohibited me to use…”

 

“Let’s just keep it a secret then.”

 

Sehun blinked a lot of times, trying to absorb my words. “I… Do not know Chanyeol.”

 

“I wanted to learn, Sehun. I wanted to protect my loved ones too.”

Slowly, I saw Sehun’s smile showing. “And so we shall, my love. So we shall.”

 

My heart skipped a beat then.

 

~~

 

Baekhyun’s POV

 

“Sohyun,” I called my sister as I fixed my school backpack. It was Hera’s first day of school today and I am so thrilled to be able to spend the day with her. I have never been this excited to go to school!

 

My sister went to the living room, all dressed up. She was wearing an off-shoulder blue dress and her hair was curled. Her high heel sandals almost looked like it could kill someone when stabbed. I gulped to see her with a thick make up in her face.

 

Sohyun raised an eyebrow at me, as she checked her fingernails. “What?”

 

I quickly shook my head and forced a smile. “Nothing. You look… presentable.”

 

She frowned and walked out of the living room to the front yard. “Shut up. Mom said that I should go with you to school. Which was a major turn-off for me, ugh. I have my own car! I can’t believe I need to suffer this kind of way.”

 

I made a face while following her. She was grounded for a week because she was caught making out with one of her classmates in the bar by our driver. In punishment, our Mom took her car keys and her cards. Unfortunately, I have to take her to school with me.

 

Why do I have to suffer too?

 

“Come on, let’s go.”

 

When we were on the way to school, Sohyun just wouldn’t shut up! I didn’t know where she got the energy to talk all the way. And I was just there in the driver’s seat, listening to her non-stop rants.

 

“Please tell me you don’t have a girlfriend, brother. Ugh! I swear I’m gonna tell Mom if you have! I can’t be the only one who’s suffering here! I mean, it was just making out! Did Mom say anything about you playing with the girls? Did she take your car and cards? So unfair!”

 

“That’s because I know how to hide, sis.”

 

She rolled her eyes at me. “Whatever! But if you ever have a girlfriend, I’m gonna give her a hard time!”

 

“Calm down, sis. You’re not the only one who’s suffering here. So don’t you dare give my future girlfriend a headache.” I didn’t know why but Hera’s face came to my mind as I said that. I smirked inwardly.

 

“Oh my god! Oh my god!”

 

I turned to her wild and overly reaction in the passenger seat. “What?”

 

“You have someone, do you?” Her eyes were wide and her jaw was dropped with her hands covering her opened mouth.

 

My eyebrows furrowed together. “Someone?”

 

“Someone to take as a girlfriend! Do you like someone, brother? Or worse, love someone?” Sohyun exclaimed at me.

 

I pursed my lips then turned to the road seriously. Why is my sister meddling with my lovelife? Ugh. “That’s none of your business, Sohyun.”

 

There’s no need to tell her about Hera. I don’t my sister to be in the middle of my relationships. Especially this one. Not this one.

 

When we arrived in the university, Sohyun quickly got out of my car and walked away. Psh. She was not the one who should be embarrassed here, really.

 

I went to my first class and saw Sehun and Chanyeol beside each other. They were seating in the armchairs on the right side beside the window. I looked at Sehun who was wearing a black polo shirt and blue ripped jeans. His hair was tied in a bun. Meanwhile, Chanyeol was wearing a gray shirt and black pants. It looked like they were arguing again.

 

“No, Sehun. The teachers won’t give us wands, okay? This is not Vespania!”

 

I curiously looked at Chanyeol as I sat beside him. “What’s Vespania?”

 

“You’re here!” He turned to me like he was shocked I was there beside him.

 

Chuckling, I looked at him quizzically and hit his shoulder. “Of course, we have class here!”

 

“Ahh… yes!” Then he laughed but it seemed force for some reason I didn’t know why.

 

“Hello, friend of Chanyeol,” Sehun greeted at me with a big smile. At least he was now friendly unlike the last time he caught me staring at his nude body. “I am ready to be your class fellow today.”

 

“Yes, me too.” My eyebrows furrowed together instantly. Somehow Sehun’s weird speech still confuses me. He speaks like he came from an old time. I cleared my throat. “Where’s Hera?”

 

“Lad-” I saw Chanyeol pushed Sehun slightly. “I mean, Hera was just in the comfort room.”

 

I nodded a thanks at him then stood up. “Excuse me then.”

 

“To the comfort room too?” Chanyeol smirked at me tauntingly so I gave him a small punch at his arm. He really knew how to tease me like that.

 

I walked to the comfort room near our room. It was possible that Hera was there. When I turned, my eyes widened at the scene in front of me. Hera was there, talking to someone…

 

“Hera!” I immediately called and walked towards her. She was wearing a white shirt and a black cargo pants. Her long black hair was tied in a ponytail.

 

She looked at me like she was shocked and happy to see me. “Baekhyun…”

 

I turned to the man in front of her and my face darkened. It was Kim Junmyeon, one of Do Kyungsoo’s friends. We were not really friends with them since they did something bad to Chanyeol years way back. We vowed to never interact with them again.

 

I held Hera’s hand tightly and pulled her out of there. “Let’s go.”

 

“Baekhyun… Do you know that man?”

 

We were in front of our classroom when she asked that. She looked shocked at the situation that happened. I faced her and took a deep breath. “He’s not really my friend. What did he say to you? Or did he asked you something?”

 

She shook her head slightly then pouted. “He just introduced himself. I did not get most of his words.”

 

I sighed in relief. “That’s okay. You don’t need to know him.”

 

Hera nodded then we entered the classroom together. She sat beside me when the professor entered the classroom. Good thing, we weren’t classmates with Kyungsoo and Junmyeon on the first class. The class was History and the professor just kept talking and talking.

 

“Chanyeol…” I heard Sehun whispered at Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol only looked at him, not saying anything.

 

“Is this how the class works here in this land? All the instructor does is keep on talking.”

 

“Just listen and keep quiet.” Chanyeol finally whispered back.

 

I saw Sehun pouted at the tip of my eye. “But this is deadening. Are there any entertaining activities to do here? What kind of learning is this?”

 

“Oh Sehun-ssi!” The professor suddenly yelled that made everyone jump in their seats.

 

Our classmates looked nervous at Sehun. They knew how strict our professor when it comes to talking in class. Nobody dared to talk, even Chanyeol beside him. Hera though didn’t look nervous beside me, she was just calm and reserved. Like Sehun getting in trouble was already normal.

 

Sehun stood up confidently. “Yes, professor?”

 

“Seems like you have your own world there in your seat. Can you please share to us what you were talking about?”

 

“I was just telling Chanyeol that this class was deadening.”

 

Most of our classmates gasped at how gallant Sehun was. He had the nerve to say the truth!

 

“Deadening?” The professor’s voice boomed throughout the classroom.

 

Sehun nodded slowly and I saw Chanyeol face-palmed beside me. I didn’t know if I felt pity or wanted to laugh at him. After all, Sehun was with him.

 

“Yes Professor, deadening. Are you deaf all of a sudden?”

 

What the actual fuck? Now Sehun really has done it. He was so honest, sometimes you wanted to strangle him to keep quiet. The professor became red in fuming anger as he stared at the new student.

 

“Since you thought this class is boring, how about I give you a surprise quiz right now? To check if all of you are really listening!”

 

And because of that we had our surprise quiz. I was really thankful that I listened to our professor then, if not, I would have been in trouble. Our classmates looked annoyed at Sehun but more annoyed at the professor.

 

Well, I wasn’t annoyed at Sehun. In fact, I was amused at him.

 

“Who got the highest score?” The professor asked loudly after we checked our papers.

 

Chanyeol suddenly cleared his voice before he spoke as he looked at the paper in his hands. “Oh Sehun got the perfect score, sir.”

 

I saw as how the professor widened his eyes and dropped his jaw in shock. In fact, almost all of us did.

 

~~

 

Chanyeol’s POV

 

“Please! Please, tell me in the class you’ll be quiet.” I almost begged Sehun as I said that. Sure, he was saved when he got the perfect score in our History quiz earlier but it still didn’t change the fact that he said something bad to the professor. Though, no one has ever talked back to the professor that way, but Sehun being the first was funny.

 

I couldn’t forget the face that the professor had when he found out that Sehun got the perfect score. Well, I actually never thought that Sehun was that good in memorizing.

 

Sehun pouted beside me as we headed to the library. We finally have a vacant time and I told Sehun to come with me to the library so I could show him some books that we needed for our next class. Hera was with Baekhyun in the cafeteria. We agreed to meet there after we got the books that we needed.

 

“I was just being honest, Chanyeol. I do not get how you all learn that way. I will never learn that way.”

 

I made a face at him. “Couldn’t learn that way but you got a perfect score in the exam, huh?”

 

He pouted once again then looked away from me. “Learning and knowing is different, my love. I just know the answers but I did not learn anything.”

 

Taking a deep breath, I rolled my eyes at him. “Fine. Fine. Come on, we should hurry. Hera and Baekhyun are waiting for us.”

 

Then suddenly we heard a loud growl behind us that made us abruptly stop from walking. Slowly, Sehun and I turned to see and my eyes never felt so wide with what I saw! It was a white wolf but almost five times bigger than a regular one! And not only that… it was glowing with blue fire around it!

 

“Sehun…” I called out, my heart started to beat fast but he held my hand and pulled me back. “Sehun what is this…”

 

I never saw Sehun so serious before as he looked at the creature. “It is one of the monsters in our land. We called it the Blue Wolf.”

 

My eyebrows crunched together, very very curious and very very scared. “A blue wolf? But… What is it doing here?”

 

“I do not go through that yet but this wolf spits blue fire that could kill straightaway. We should run!”

 

With that, we started running through the hallway. I didn’t understand how it was able to fit in the hallway, following us but it did. It roared so loudly it rang in my ears then it blew a blue fire that made us ran faster. We turned to left side away from the library and ran to the soccer field. I gasped and jumped in shock when the wolf suddenly jumped to our front, making us stop.

 

The wolf once again roared so loud at us, I almost didn’t hear my own heartbeat. It looked so angry…and hungry. Well from the looks of it, it does look so hungry. Someone tell the wolf we don’t taste good to eat, please.

 

I was breathing deeply to gain air when Sehun spoke beside me. “Chanyeol stay on my back. Do not run or the wolf will follow you.”

 

I gulped deeply when he let go of my hand after pushing me away a bit from him. I watched as he closed his eyes and put his hands at his side. “Sehun… what are you doing…”

 

Then after almost a minute, my heart pulsed so fast when I saw a glowing gold light shimmering around him. What is happening? Is he going to do some magic? When he opened his eyes, it was again bright gold. He raised both of his hands, a ball of gold light came out of them. And in one strong swipe of his right hand, the monster dissolved in front of us.

 

I should have been there standing all day impressed at him but I didn’t.

 

“Sehun!” I called in panic when Sehun fell on the grassy ground, pale and sweating. I ran to him and held his forehead, shit. His skin felt so ice cold in my hand too.

 

 


	4. Truth

 

 

Sehun’s POV

 

My head was aching so bad I thought I went inside the Ishmael Spell that Lord Donghae cast before. But oh no, I think it was way worse than the Ishmael Spell. Something more powerful. Powerful that my strength drained so much. I looked around the dark space surrounding me. It was all black and empty. Everywhere I looked, I could not see anything. It was starting to get scary and feet could not move at all.

 

“Sehun?” I heard a familiar voice in the dark.

 

I followed the voice in my head. Finally, my feet had the strength to move once again. Then I started to walk and walk until I could see the light. Light that started to surround me. More colors were showing an finally my vision cleared. In front of me, was the ever handsome Chanyeol. Looking down at me with a worried face.

 

Why is he worried? There is no need to be worried, my dear.

 

He sighed deeply when we caught each other’s eyes. “Thank goodness, you’re awake!”

 

I looked around the property and recovered out that I was lying down in a metallic bed of some kind. The whole surrounding was so bright white my eyes was blinded. I slowly raised up until I was already sitting on the bed. Chanyeol was leaning close beside me, assisting my entire being in place. I smiled at him sweetly. “Thank you, my love.”

 

Chanyeol reddened and smiled back. “How are you feeling?”

 

“I am fine, dear. Though my head is still aching but I can manage. Thank you,” I answered, my voice seemed dry.

 

He looked down at his fidgeting fingers. “I was so worried. After you disintegrate the wolf, you suddenly collapsed. I didn’t what I would do if something happened to you.”

 

Something in my heart warmed with his words. It made me feel something that I have never felt before even in Vespania. I stretched out my hand to his hand and caressed it. “I apologize for making you worry, but I am all right now. Thank you for bringing me to this chamber. I appreciate it, Chanyeol.”

 

“Mom’s coming here to check on you. She was worried too, you know.”

 

I took a deep breath, suddenly feeling dreadful about this incident. If it was not for me, the Blue Wolf would not be in this world. I suddenly paused in my thought.

 

Why was the Blue Wolf here? That monster was one of the powerful monster in Vespania. The Ves were scared of such monster. It could kill people in just one blow of its fire. But the monster being here in the mortal world was alarming. It was impossible for a monster to be in this world, except if someone summoned it in this world. But who? Who would be that atrocious to even think of summoning such horrible monster?

 

Was there someone after me? After us? Was that the rational motive why Mother brought me to this world? But what was happening in Vespania? Something was wrong. I know something was wrong. The moment and the main reason why we were here because something was wrong in our land.

 

But why would Mother not tell me anything? Why would she let me stay here and not help my siblings?

 

“Young master!” Lady Yuri came running to me when she entered this chamber. She was wearing her usual clothes that she wears for her work. Though, I do not know what kind of work she does.

 

I immediately smiled at her. There is no need to worry. I was starting to understand it all. From the orders of my Mother to the incident that happened earlier. And from now on, I will cooperate on whatever Lady Yuri and Mother has in mind.

 

“Lady Yuri, I am fine as it is. There is no need to worry,” I spoke softly at her. Her hand reached to my face and she stroked it slowly.

 

She took a deep breath in relief and checked my face to the back of my head then her eyes widened when she realized something. She immediately turned to her son. “I told you to cut his hair, Chanyeol! Why didn’t you follow what I said?”

 

Chanyeol was shocked by the sudden outburst of his mother. He started to look nervous while looking at me and his mother and stuttered. “B-But-”

 

I leaned into them, raised my hand to stop Lady Yuri. I spoke with such power that both of them stopped. “Lady Yuri, do not show anger to your son for it was I who did not want my hair to be cut. I apologize for that, Chanyeol. Do not worry, I will have my hair cut later after the class.”

 

Lady Yuri and Chanyeol looked shock at my decision but I smiled at them with great assurance. Even Chanyeol walked towards me and whispered close to my face. “Are you sure, Sehun?”

 

I nodded at him, sure of what I meant. “Of course, my love. I am sure.”

 

Chanyeol looked at me intimately as if to assess if I was being untruthful or not. I did not show any alterations and just kept my smile. He then sighed and gave up. Then he walked back to his mother and talked to her about something I did not understand.

 

Lady Yuri then faced me and smiled. “Young master, we will schedule a hair parlor later for you and Hera. Thank you for understanding.”

 

“It is I who should apologize, Lady Yuri. Thank you too.”

 

Chanyeol glanced at me like he still did not believe my words. From what we had talk about in my room then, I knew it was difficult for him to believe that it was fine with me. That this decision was fine with me. But I had no time to think about that, with what happened earlier.

 

I leaned back on the metallic panel of the bed and bit my lip. My heart broke for some reason but I did not listen to it. If cutting my hair was a way to keep everyone safe, then I will. Even if it is against my will. Even if it is against my heart.

 

~~

 

Baekhyun’s POV

 

“Do you think young master is okay?” Hera asked me in worry.

 

I turned to her beside me. Her eyebrows were crunched together and her pink lips were pouting inward. Her hands were folded in her chest and she was eyeing the door of the clinic like it was some kind of thing that she would break. Her eyes looked so strong yet so beautiful. If she wasn’t worried, she would’ve looked so cute.

 

We were both at the cafeteria earlier when I suddenly got a call from Chanyeol. He told me that Sehun was sent to the clinic because he collapsed when they were on the way to the library. I immediately shared it to Hera and we hurriedly came here.

 

When Chanyeol’s mom came, she asked us if we could be outside for a moment. I think they need to talk about what happened. I wasn’t sure why we were sent out but it seemed that it was something serious.

 

Hera and I agreed to go out but since Hera was so worried we couldn’t go back to our classes. And I didn’t want to leave her here after what happened to Sehun. But… What really happened to him? He didn’t look sick earlier in class. It was very impossible to be that pale when he just perfected a very hard quiz.

 

“He’ll be fine and besides, Chanyeol was with him. So there’s no need to be worried,” I told her reassuringly beside her. We were both leaning on the wall, in front of the clinic.

 

She took a deep breath and looked at me. I pouted when I saw her eyes glistened beautifully. Damn, this girl really whipped the hell out of me.

 

“Thank you Baekhyun for accompanying me. I know I have been such a bother to yo-”

 

“No! Hera, you are not a bother. Okay?” I interrupted her. She would never be a bother to me. In fact, being with her makes me feel complete. Ugh, that sounded so sappy all of a sudden.

 

She smiled at me and I couldn’t take my eyes off of it. I had to shake my head just to keep my sanity.

 

“Look who’s here,” a voice from behind us suddenly spoke.

 

I didn’t need to turn just to check who it was. I knew that voice so much and I hated it too. Junmyeon’s voice spilled like venom in my ears.

 

“What do you want?” I asked him darkly and pulled Hera behind me.

 

He smirked evilly at me, the same smile he showed when he told me how he bullied Chanyeol when we were in grade school. The same smile he showed me when he told me how he hurt and locked Chanyeol in one of the comfort room here in school. Yes, it was all him and his friend Kyungsoo’s work. We didn’t understand why they kept doing that but whenever they were around us, trouble keeps on coming.

 

Chanyeol and I then made a promise to stay away from them. We tried our best to keep our class schedules different from them. Though there were still classes that were the same as ours but at least not all of it.

 

Junmyeon was wearing a blue plain dress shirt and black ripped pants. He walked towards us with hands on the pockets of his pants. His face was gleaming as usual but his eyes looked so dark. “Baekhyun-ah, I heard what happened to that guy with Chanyeol. Tsk, you guys should really be careful nowadays, huh?”

 

“I don’t need to hear that from you,” in a deep voice, I told him. My anger slowly burning inside of me. My hand balled into fists. “Stay away from us.”

 

He laughed mockingly then. “Huh, I am not finish yet. My comeback will arrive and you guys won’t be able to survive it.”

 

What does that mean? Was he the one responsible for Sehun collapsing? I swear if it was because of him, I would really give him a fit.

 

Junmyeon turned to Hera behind me and showed that evil smile once again. He leaned in closer to her that I had to step back. “Hello, sweetheart. We met again.”

 

Hera didn’t say anything but Junmyeon’s eyes hardened as he looked at her. I didn’t understand why but he walked out before I could say anything. I gritted my teeth in annoyance. I wanted to tell him something awful but my mouth remained glued together. It made me frustrated all of a sudden!

 

With that, I turned to Hera and saw that she was looking at Junmyeon walking away. Something ugly inside me awakened and ached but I quickly brushed it off. “Are you okay?”

 

“That man… he looks familiar.” Hera whispered softly then faced me. She tilted her head aside then pouted. “I am not sure but his aura felt familiar.”

 

“A-are you sure?” That ugly feeling was starting to get stronger. I bit my lip when I felt that ache once again. And shit, I knew that feeling. I knew it so much. I never knew it was possible for me to even feel this but here it was.

 

“Yeah,” she nodded then looked back at the empty hallway now. Junmyeon was already out of our sight. “Must be somewhere.”

 

I took a deep breath and tried to calm down. My heart started to beat fast and the pain was slowly invading my whole being. Fuck it. I am not jealous. I couldn’t be fucking jealous with an enemy.

 

Why would I be jealous anyway? It wasn’t like Hera said that he like Junmyeon. He was only familiar to her! Nothing more!

 

My thoughts were distracted when the door of the clinic suddenly opened. It revealed my best friend, now less worried than earlier. He looked at us then to Hera. “We will go to a hair salon later after class.”

 

Hera’s eyes widened in surprise. She stood straight and close in front of Chanyeol with her hands clasped in her chest. “Young master agreed?”

 

Chanyeol just nodded his head lazily. My eyebrows crunched together in confusion. I looked at Chanyeol then to Hera. They both looked so serious that I couldn’t help it. Agreed in what?

 

Hera glanced at me then she bit her lip like she was shy to say the next words. She looked down for a second then she shyly smiled at me. “Do… Do you want to come with us?”

 

I stared at her, my mouth slightly opened. Amazing. Just so amazing. How could she do that? The ugly feeling earlier was immediately gone with her smile. Just like that. My heart skipped a beat that I had to twist my lips to hide mine. “Sure.”

 

~~

 

Chanyeol’s POV

 

“Are you really sure about this, Sehun?” I asked for the nth time. We were inside my car, on the way to the hair parlor that my Mom scheduled for us. Hera was with Baekhyun on his own car.

 

Sehun glanced at me then nodded. “How many times do you have to ask that, Chanyeol? I am very sure. I will not change my mind.”

 

I sighed in defeat. At least I asked him in assurance. I know how hard this will be for him but he wanted to continue it. I remembered his reaction when I told him in his bedroom that we needed to cut his hair. He was so aggravated that time. What changed now?

 

Was it because of the monster that attacked us?

 

“Sehun,” I called him and he looked back at me. “What made you change your mind?”

 

He looked surprised by my question. Then he looked down and took a deep breath before answering. “A Ves hair is very significant especially if you are from the royal family, Chanyeol. If your hair is long, it showed how much power you have. How royal you are. Your hair is short, therefore, there will be no possible monster that will attract you. If your hair is long like mine, the power and scent is very strong especially in this foreign land. It will be very easy for every monster to track us.”

 

My eyebrows crunched together. I remembered the times my Mom always told me to cut my hair once it started to grow longer. I wasn’t sure why my Mom was always frantic about it. So that’s how it was. “How about girl’s hair?”

 

Sehun nodded then. “My sister’s hair is longer than Hera’s. It probably reached her waist. I need to cut my hair so lesser monster will attack us.”

 

The conclusion in my head made me furrow my eyebrows.“So… you’re doing this to protect us?”

 

Sehun smiled sweetly. “Yes, but I will also do this so that no one will worry about me. I do not want Mother to worry about me in Vespania. There must be a reason why she brought me here and all this. Hence, I shall listen to her.”

 

I nodded slowly and turned the car to the next street. When I spotted the colorful lights of my Mom’s favorite hair salon, I pulled my car in their parking space and stopped. I glanced at Sehun before going out. “Here’s the thing: do not talk about Vespania inside. Do not call-”

 

“I remember them well, Chanyeol. I promise, I will behave tonight.”

 

I smiled at him. “Okay then. Let’s go. I think Baekhyun and Hera are there inside already.”

 

I was right then, Hera and Baekhyun were already inside. They were waiting for us while sitting in the sofa in the lounge. I waved at Baekhyun who looked so happy with Hera. And honestly, I have never seen him this happy before.

 

Hera bowed in front of us especially to Sehun. I just smiled at her. She turned to her young master. “How are you feeling, young master?”

 

Sehun smiled at her. ‘I am perfectly fine now, Hera.”

 

She sighed deeply then smiled at him. “Thank gracious, young master. I am glad you are fine.”

 

“I told you,” Baekhyun told her and she pouted at him.

 

I smirked at the scene in front of me. Baekhyun really managed to soften Hera even though they started in a rough path. But how will Baekhyun react once he found out the truth about Hera? Will he accept it? Will he continue to pursue her? I am not sure.

 

“Park Chanyeol-ssi,” a woman behind me called so I turned.

 

I smiled at my usual hairdresser. “Choi Sana, thank you for sparing your time today. Despite the sudden appointment.”

 

Sana smiled at me and bowed slightly. She looked at the people with me. “It’s okay, honestly. Are they the ones that needed their hair fixed?”

 

“Yes,” I glanced at Sehun and started to introduce them. “This is Oh Sehun. He is a son of a family friend. He needs to have a proper barber’s cut, with trim and all.” Then I pointed at Hera, who was beside Baekhyun. “And this is Ji Hera, also from a family friend. Maybe a little hair treatment will do. Just make sure to change her hairstyle.”

 

The hairdresser smiled and nodded. “Okay then, shall we go Sehun-ssi and Hera-ssi?”

 

Sehun and Hera followed Sana inside the salon. They entered the VIP room that usually my Mom and I stayed whenever we had our hair cut. I sighed when they were out of sight and I sat beside Baekhyun who looked nervous for a moment.

 

“Are you okay?” I asked him.

 

Baekhyun glanced at me then to the front where the two went. “I hope they won’t change Hera’s hair much. I like it that way already.”

 

I rolled my eyes at him. This guy really had it bad. “Chill dude. And can I ask you something? Are you dating her already?”

 

“Not…yet.” Baekhyun sighed. “I don’t know, but I’m not in a hurry. I like Hera. I want to treasure my feelings for her.”

 

I smiled at how serious he looked. He really likes her. Then when I remembered everything about Vespania, it started to fade. “What would you do if there’s something different about her? Would you still accept her?”

 

He looked at me quizzically. “What do you mean?”

 

I shook my head and smirked. “Nothing. Just don’t mind me.”

 

We were both silent for a while, waiting. All I could hear was the song in the radio of the salon. I looked around, trying to see what changed. Well, nothing much. It was still the same- the colorful light yellow and pink walls, the large mirror surrounding us, the pictures of different hairstyles of different people. Then suddenly my best friend beside me cleared his throat and spoke. “What about you and Sehun?”

 

My heart felt like it jumped from his question. I turned to him and blinked a lot of times, trying to look confused. “W-What are you talking about?”

 

Baekhyun grinned at me. “Dude, do you really think I’m that dense?”

 

I gulped loudly then looked at him in the eyes. “Baekhyun…”

 

“The way Sehun calls you ‘my love’, ‘dear Chanyeol’ and the way you let him call you that. Do you really think I wouldn’t get it?”

 

I bit my lip and looked at the hands on my lap. “I-”

 

“And the way you worry about him. I have never seen you that worried before. You must really care about him.” Baekhyun continued then.

 

“I like him,” was the only thing I said after the long eerie silence.

 

Baekhyun turned to me and smiled. “Finally. You finally admitted it, huh?”

 

I pouted and looked away. Being with Sehun totally made me forget about my hidden issues with my sexuality from Baekhyun. I forgot that he didn’t knew I was gay. I forgot that he didn’t knew that I like boys. And now admitting that I like Sehun… was really a big step for me.

 

“I’m sorry I kept it a secret,” I whispered lowly.

 

I heard him chuckle beside me. “Why are you saying sorry?”

 

“You’re my best friend. I should have told you all about me.”

 

He nodded slightly. “Well, yeah. But I understand why you didn’t tell. This isn’t something that you could just casually tell other people, you know?”

 

I smiled at him sincerely. Thankful that my best friend is this considerate. “Thank you, Baekhyun.”

 

He smirked at me. “And I totally understand if you like Sehun. That guy is so beautiful. Remember when I saw him naked? Damn!”

 

Immediately, I blushed with the thought of Sehun naked. I remembered the time we had our bath together and how close I was to give in to the temptation. Sehun really knew how to push me to my limits.

 

“Why are you blushing?” Baekhyun asked me, clearly teasing. Then his eyes and mouth widened in front of me. “Don’t tell me! Don’t tell me something happened with the two of you, huh!”

 

I quickly shook my head, my face burning more than ever. “Nothing! Nothing, okay?”

 

“Hmm…” He tilted his head slightly and raised an eyebrow at me. “Your face says something different.”

 

“It’s nothing okay!” I almost exclaimed that made him laugh.

 

It made me feel better, knowing that I don’t need to hide something to my best friend. Though there were still things that I need to hide, a lesser burden was still better.

 

We stayed there waiting for almost three hours. I called Hera in the phone and told her that Baekhyun and I will buy food for our dinner since the night sky was approaching.

 

“Hera isn’t picky with foods,” I shared to my best friend when we were picking food for the two. “Though, she seemed to like sweets.”

 

Baekhyun nodded and ordered the food for us. He even paid for everything which was a shocker. I smirked at him teasingly. He glared at me before I could say anything.

 

When we came back to the hair salon, they weren’t done yet. So we waited another hour in the lounge area. We were starting to feel hungry when Sana came out from the VIP room with a big smile on her face. The two of us immediately stood up when Sehun and Hera came out of the room.

 

I lost all my words when I saw the Sehun in front of me. Not only his hair was cut and trimmed but his hair was colored too. It was now blonde. And damn it, he looks so fucking good!

 

The hairstyle made him look manlier. The structure of his face became obvious with his present hair. His sharp jawline… his forehead… everything was now obvious. It made him look a lot of times better.

 

My heart ached delightfully as I stared at the beauty in front of me. I felt my jaw dropped when he smiled at me.

 

“Do you like my new hair, my love?” Sehun asked me languidly.

 

I nodded immediately and smiled widely. “It looks great on you, Sehun!”

 

He blushed red and I find it so damn cute!

 

Then I turned to the woman beside him that I figured was Hera. My eyes widened with the changes she had. Her hair was now wavy and colored blue from the roots all the way to the tips. She looked different but she looked so beautiful. I peeked at Baekhyun who looked astonished to see her.

 

“Do I look weird?” She asked shyly at us. The new color of her hair complimented her skin.

 

Baekhyun then simpered at her appreciatively. “You look beautiful, Hera. The most beautiful.”

 

Hera smiled at him with a red face. “Thank you.”

 

Sana interrupted us then and told us some instructions about their hair treatment. I told her my thanks before we left. I invited Baekhyun to our mansion for dinner since he had to drive Hera home.

 

Our maids look surprised with the changes of our visitors. It made me annoyed somehow that the female maids kept looking at Sehun. Yeah, he looks good and now stop looking!

 

I told our maids to prepare for our dinner and gave them the food that we bought earlier. They immediately followed though the younger ones looked like they wanted to stay and keep on staring at Sehun. I frowned even more then.

 

“Wow, young master! You look so handsome with your new look! And Hera! What a beauty!” Mom praised when she arrived home. She was still wearing the same office clothes she had earlier.

 

Sehun smiled at her. “Thank you, Lady Yuri.”

 

“Let’s eat Mom,” I invited her as the maids finished their preparations. “We bought dinner near the hair salon.”

 

She shook her head and pointed the stairs. “I already had dinner with some of my colleagues. I need to check some paper works in my office now.”

 

I nodded then. She was always busy with work I wasn’t surprised already. When the maids called and told us that the dining table was set, we went to the dining room already. I don’t usually eat here especially when I was alone. It seemed so lonely. But now that Sehun and Hera were here, the house felt so alive once again.

 

“The food looks delicious,” Sehun complimented as he sat beside me. Hera and Baekhyun were in front of us, sitting beside each other.

 

We started to eat and Sehun was right. The food was delicious.

 

Baekhyun looked at us then asked. “What happened earlier, Sehun?”

 

Sehun looked up to him with a confused face. “What do you mean, friend of Chanyeol?

 

Baekhyun cleared his throat and glanced at me. “Why were you sent in the clinic? Was it just a mere headache?”

 

I think my face went frigid with his question. No, I’m sorry Baekhyun. You couldn’t know that. It seemed impossible for you to understand.

 

“Yes,” Sehun answered simply. “Maybe I was not used to the sudden work in your institution.”

 

I continued eating so that my best friend wouldn’t ask me anything to elaborate Sehun’s answer.

 

“Are you sure? No one… approached you or something? Maybe a student? Or some school staff?”

 

Finally, I looked up at him and my eyebrows crunched together in confusion with his questions. “What do you mean by that?”

 

Baekhyun looked at me with a familiar expression and suddenly I got what he meant. “I saw Junmyeon in the clinic. I felt like he was checking on something. Do you think he had something to do with what happened to Sehun?”

 

My eyes went down on my food in front of me. Did he have something to do with what happened? Impossible. What caused Sehun’s collapsing was the Blue Wolf that Sehun mentioned? Someone like Junmyeon couldn’t do something like that. He is just a mortal, he couldn’t do that.

 

“Who is Junmyeon?” Sehun asked all of a sudden.

 

I turned to Sehun who looked so curious. I bit my lip, unsure, before answering his question. “He is… a student in our school. He’s not very friendly.”

 

He pouted. “I do not know someone else in school aside from you all. Well, aside from that handsome man.”

 

My eyebrows creased together. “Handsome man?”

 

“Remember the man in the Music chamber?” He turned and asked me.

 

My face went colder when I remember the man in Music Room that Sehun was with. It was no other than Do Kyungsoo. I looked down gravely on my food. “Do Kyungsoo is not a friend.”

 

Sehun widened his eyes shocked with the conviction in my voice. Baekhyun turned to me, he looked like he was shocked. “What? You know Do Kyungsoo?”

 

“Yes,” Sehun answered slowly, glancing at Baekhyun then to me. “Do Kyungsoo. Yes. Yes. He seemed like a nice man.”

 

“Do not trust him, Sehun.” Baekhyun said and glimpsed at me. “He is not nice. He hurt Chanyeol a lot of times before.”

 

“But…” He sighed in defeat then continued eating. Though, I felt like he didn’t like what we told him.

 

After the dinner, Baekhyun finally said goodbye. I went to Sehun’s room and found him sitting in front of his dresser. He was staring at his new hairstyle. I knew he was not used to his new look yet.

 

“Hey,” I called him from the door and he quickly looked my way. “I know you’re bothered with what Baekhyun told you about Kyungsoo.”

 

Sehun nodded and pursed his lips inwardly. “It just does not seem right to judge Kyungsoo. But since you had a terrible past with him, I will not say anything otherwise.”

 

I walked towards him and sat on the edge of his bed. “Sometimes people always act good to take you for granted. Sometimes they had bad intentions to you without you knowing. They have an ulterior motive.”

 

He looked up at me. I once told him about ulterior motives. I knew he remembered it. “Okay, Chanyeol. I will try to understand your words. Thank you.”

 

I stood up and walked closer to him. I stare at his new figure in the mirror and smiled. “You really looked good with your new look.”

 

With that compliment, Sehun reddened and smiled. “Thank you.”

 

“It really made you more handsome,” I added and chuckled. “I guess you’re a natural looker. I bet a lot of people would swoon over you.”

 

Sehun just bit his lip, still blushing.

 

I grinned while watching him then was quite taken a back when he stood up suddenly. He faced me then reached out to my face. My breathing hitched and my heart raced at how fast it all appeared. Sehun was instantly in front of me, face to face. Close and warm.

 

“I apologize once again about what happened earlier, Chanyeol. I was repelled because of that monster. But that will be it. I will not be selfish anymore. I am sorry that it had to happen before I decided to follow. From now on, I will be careful. I will protect you all.”

 

My eyes stayed at his beautiful face as he talked tenderly. Innocent but strong. I stared at his black pearl eyes down to his pink luscious lips. My heart raced more when he stepped closer until we were just inches apart. I couldn’t seem to find the strength to move away from him.

 

It was then I closed my eyes and prepared for what was coming. Something in my heart constricted beautifully when Sehun’s lips landed on mine. I didn’t know it could hurt when you’re this happy. His lips moved, tasting every bit of me. I felt his hands on the side of my face, holding unto me. Deepening the kiss.

 

“I will do everything to protect you, my love,” Sehun whispered when our lips were apart then he leaned down and kissed me again. This time, I kissed back and held his slender hips. I opened my mouth to welcome him.

 

Something inside of me were going wild. Like the butterflies in my stomach wanted to break free. My head felt so high I thought I was lost. I was lost but I didn’t mind. I like it. I like being lost because of him.

 

No, Sehun. I wanted to protect you too. I will make sure to protect you too. I smiled at him sweetly when we broke the kiss. When he smiled back, I knew I was totally defeated. My heart was finally letting go… and giving it to him.

 

Sehun caressed my cheek then whispered again. “And I do not want other people, Chanyeol. I only want you. I only want you to swoon over me.”

 

I felt my face heated when I realized what he said and what happened. I couldn’t help but grin. I didn’t know what change but I know something did. Somehow, I was glad it changed.

 

“How about let’s take a bath before you sleep? I bet you’d like that, huh?” I asked him languidly as I looked at the bath towels placed in his bed. It seemed that Hera was planning to give him a bath again.

 

Sehun smiled at me beautifully, his eyes turned like a crescent moon. His hands slipped down to my shoulders that it made me shiver. “Of course, I would. I would like it, my love.”

 

I grinned once again then leaned down to catch his lips once again and I almost sighed delightfully when he kissed me back. Me too, Sehun. I would like it very much.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! This is my third chanhun chaptered fic^^   
> Don’t forget to leave comments and kudos. It would be much appreciated. Thank youuuuu!!!


End file.
